The Weapon of Konoha
by Clown W.N.H.T
Summary: Apakah hidupku bisa seperti seekor burung yang bisa terbang kemana-mana tanpa ada yang melarang. Tapi semua itu hanya aku anggap sebagai mimpi belaka, karena hidupku hanya untuk Konoha. Dan inilah perjalananku sebagai senjata Konoha... Aku Uchiha Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Naruto

A Weapon of Konoha

.

.

.

Naruto age of six

Uchiha Naruto adalah adik dari Uchiha Shisui seorang ninja berbakat dari klan Uchiha atau di kenal dengan _Shunshin no Shisui_, Naruto adalah seorang anak berumur sekitar 6 tahun dengan rambut hitam panjang dengan gaya _spiky _sampai punggungnya, dia memiliki mata hitam seperti anggota klan Uchiha lainnya.

Sekarang ini dia tengah menunggu sang kakak yang sudah berjanji untuk melatihnya, tapi sial baginya dia sudah menunggu di _Training ground_ milik klan Uchiha ini kurang lebih selama 2 jam hanya menunggu kakaknya.

' Dasar pembohong '

Naruto sendiri sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali kakaknya datang telat, tapi yang pasti Naruto sudah tahu alasan yang akan di pakai oleh kakaknya, pasti jawabannya adalah ' Aku sedang menjalankan misi yang membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama '. Meskipun kakaknya sering telat tetapi tetap saja Naruto akan selalu pergi ke _Training ground, _walaupun dia tahu kakaknya pasti akan telat lagi.

" Sringg "

Dengan matanya Naruto bisa melihat sebuah kunai yang melesat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup lambat.

" Trangg "

Tangan Naruto langsung mengambil kunainya sendiri dari kantong senjatanya dan menangkis kunai yang melaju ke arahnya.

" Plok " " Plok " "Plok "

Tepuk tangan dari Uchiha Shisui kepada sang adiknya yang bisa menangkis kunai darinya, meskipun kecepatan kunai yang ia lemparkan tidak begitu cepat.

" He...he...he ternyata Ototuto-ku hebat juga " puji Shisui.

Naruto yang mendengar pujian dari sang kakak hanya diam saja, dia tidak merasa bangga hanya karena dia bisa menangkis kunai dari kakaknya, dia tahu jika kakaknya tadi melempar kunainya dengan tidak sungguh-sungguh.

" Apa yang kau banggakan? " tanya Naruto datar.

" Tentu saja keberhasilanmu saat menangkis kunaiku Baka..." kata Shisui.

" Seharusnya yang di panggil Baka itu adalah kau..." kata Naruto sambil menujuk wajah Nii-sannya dengan jari tangannya.

" Eh... kenapa harus aku? " tanya Shisui dengan wajah kebinggungan.

Naruto yang sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan kelakuan Nii-sannya yang berperilaku seperti seorang bayi pun langsung memukul perut kakaknya.

" Bughh "

Shisui yang terkena pukulan dari Naruto berpura-pura kesakitan dan menjatuhkan badannya ke tanah, yang membuat Naruto semakin tidak tahan adalah sikap Shisui yang merenggek-renggek seperti anak kecil sedang meminta permen.

" Ahh...sakit Otouto "

" Hiks...hiks...hiks... Otouto ku jahat " suara renggekan Shisui sambil memegang perutnya yang sebenarnya tidak sakit sama sekali.

" Hentikan tingkah konyolmu Nii-san kalau tidak aku akan pergi pulang saja " marah-marah Naruto karena sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan emosinya yang meluap.

" Ha...ha..ha baiklah! Ayo ikuti aku " karena di ancam oleh adiknya, Shisui memutuskan untuk menyudahi bercandanya, setelah bangkit berdiri Shisui langsung berjalan mendekati pohon yang ukurannya diameternya sedang-sedang saja.

Shisui langsung membalikkan badanya untuk menatap adiknya, dia langsung memerintahkan Naruto untuk lebih mendekat lagi, setelah jaraknya dengan Naruto sudah cukup dekat, dia mulai berbicara tentang apa yang akan dia ajarkan kepada Otoutonya hari ini.

" Aku akan mengajarimu untuk mengontrol chakramu..." kata Shisui saat melihat Naruto yang tidak akan bertanya maka ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

" Latihan ini biasa di sebut dengan _Tree Walking_, lihat aku " kata Shisui.

Shisui langsung membalikkan badanya sehingga sekarang ini dia membelakangi Naruto, dengan konsentrasi sedikit Shisui mengalirkan chakranya ke telapak kakinya.

" TAP " satu telapak kaki Shisui menempel pada pohon yang ada di depannya.

" TAP " kini kedua telapak kaki Shisui sudah menempel pada pohon, karena sudah merasa nyaman Shisui langsung melanjutkan langkah kakinya menaikki pohon, setelah dia berada di ketinggian cukup tinggi dari tanah dia menghentikan langkahnya.

" Jika kau mau berhasil dalam latihan ini kau harus memperhatikan berapa banyak chakra yang kau alirankan ke telapak kakimu, jika terlalu sedikit kau jatuh dan jika terlalu besar, maka kakimu akan menghancurkan pohon yang sedang kau pijak " jelas Shisui pada Naruto, meski tidak melihat ekspresi Naruto, dia tahu jika adiknya sekarang ini tengah bersungguh-sungguh dalam meresap informasi yang ia berikan kepadanya.

" Tap "

Shisui melompat turun karena merasa penjelasannya sudah cukup.

" Sekarang cobalah Otouto..." perintah Shisui kepada sang adik.

Tanpa di perintah dua kali, Naruto langsung menuju pohon yang di gunakan oleh Shisui sebelumnya. Setelah sampai di depan pohon, ia langsung menutup kedua matanya. Mencoba untuk mengigat informasi yang telah di berikan oleh Nii-sannya.

' Kau harus memperhatikan berapa besar aliran chakra yang akan kau alirkan ke telapak kakimu ' kata Shisui terus terngiang-ngiang di otak Naruto, beberapa detik kemudian mata Naruto telah terbuka.

Dari telapak kaki Naruto muncul sebuah energi biru muda yang sangat tipis, itu adalah pertanda jika Naruto telah mengalirkan chakranya ke kedua telapak kakinya.

" TAP " salah satu kaki Naruto sudah menempel pada pohon.

" TAP " kini seperti kakaknya tadi kedua kaki Naruto sudah menempel pada pohon.

" TAP " langkah kaki ketiga berhasil.

" TAP " langkah berikutnya juga berhasil.

Kini Naruto sudah berhasil menyamai pencapaian seperti kakaknya.

" Hei...baka kenapa jalanmu pelan sekali seperti bayi belajar berjalan ha...ha...ha " ejek Shisui yang melihat langkah kaki Naruto begitu berhati-hati.

Naruto yang mendengar ejekan kakaknya tidak bisa menahan konsentrasinya, sehingga dia melupakan apa yang di katakan oleh Nii-sannya tadi untuk memperhatikan berapa banya aliran chakra yang harus dia perhatikan.

" KRAKK " mata Naruto melebar seketika ketika mendengar bunyi itu.

" Uwaaa "

" Bughh " tubuh Naruto jatuh dari pohon dengan pantatnya duluan yang menyentuh tanah.

" Sial, sakit sekali " umpat Naruto sambil memegang bokongnya.

" Ha...ha...ha...aku lupa jika kau juga harus menjaga konsentrasi mu " tawa Shisui terbahak-bahak saat melihat adiknya terus-menerus memegang bokongnya.

" Nii-san Baka " teriak Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto age of seven

' Panas '

Kini musim panas tengah melanda Konoha dan sinar matahaari juga bersinar dengan semangatnya, bahkan burung yang biasanya berterbangan menghiasi langit juga tak kunjung muncul, mungkin mereka juga lelah jika harus berterbangan di bawah trik matahari yang begitu menyengat kulit.

Walaupun Naruto bisa merasakan terik matahari yang mulai membakar tubuhnya, tetapi dia masih setia menunggu sang kakak yang belum juga datang, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya dia masih setia menunggu kakaknya.

" Sringg "

" Trangg "

Suatu kebiasaan lama yang sering Nii-sannya lakukan sebagai pertanda bahwa Shisui sudah kembali dari misinya, apalagi kalau bukan tradisi melepar kunai dan akan di tangkis oleh Naruto. Tapi yang membedakan dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya adalah kecepatan kunai yang Shisui lesatkan jauh lebih cepat.

" Apa yang kau akan ajarkan kepadaku hari ini Nii-san? " tanya Naruto pada ketiadaan.

" Aku akan pelatihan spesial untukmu " kata seseorang dari belakang Naruto.

Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya Naruto sudah tahu jika yang sedang berbicara tadi adalah kakaknya sendiri. Saat dia mendengar 'pelatihan khusus' sebenarnya dia tertarik dengan apa yang akan di ajarkannya, tetapi dia hanya diam saja menunggu penjelasan lanjut dari Nii-sannya.

" Pelatihan ini akan membantumu untuk membangkitkan kekuatanmu yang belum kau bangkitkan " kata Shisui dan kali ini dia yakin jika apa yang barusan dia katakan akan menarik perhatian Naruto sepenuhnya.

" Kekuatan yang belum bangkit " kata Naruto sambil menoleh kearah kakaknya.

" Yap! Aku pikir ini sudah saatnya untuk membangkitkan kekuatanmu " kata Shisui.

" Lihat kunai ini! " kata Shisui sambil menunjukkan sebuah kunai biasa yang sudah ada di tangannya.

" Sringg "

Kunai itu melesat ke arah seekor ayam yang berada 25 meter di depan mereka berdua, mata Naruto hanya mengikuti kemana kunai itu akan berhenti.

" Stab "

Kunai itu dengan mudahnya menusuk badan ayam itu dan seketika itu juga tubuhnya langsung tergeletak di tanah.

" Kau tahu jika yang aku lemparkan adalah kunai biasa mungkin ayam tadi bisa bertahan hidup sampai beberapa menit, tetapi karena kunai tadi bukan kunai biasa maka ayam itu mati seketika " kata shisui.

" Apa maksudnya dengan kunai tidak biasa? " tanya Naruto.

" Kunai tadi sudah aku olesi dengan racun yang obatnya masih susah di temukan di Konoha " kata Shisui.

" Lalu apa hubungannya kunai tersebut dengan latihanku? " tanya Naruto yang semakin binggung dengan metode latihan seperti apa yang aka di lakukan oleh Nii-sannya.

" Tentu saja untuk membangkitkan kekuatanmu, kau harus menghindari ini "

" Sringg "

Tiba-tiba kunai yang tadinya ada di tangan Shisui sudah melayang menembus udara menuju Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat kunai itu sudah mendekat hanya memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari serangan dari Shisui. Saat dia ingin protes ke kakaknya, dia memutuskan untuk menunda keinginannya kalau tidak nyawanya pasti sudah melayang karena di depannya sudah ada kunai yang melesat.

" Trang "

Untuk serangan kedua Naruto terpaksa menggunakan kunai untuk menangkis serangan dari Nii-sannya karena tidak mungkin untuk menghindarinya karena jarak yang begitu dekat.

' Aku harus masuk ke dalam hutan '

Naruto memutuskan untuk berlari menuju hutan, menurutnya jika dia memilih bertarung di dalam hutan akan lebih aman di bandingkan bertarung di medan yang terbuka.

' Pintar juga kau Otouto '

Shisui hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang pandai memilih medan yang tepat untuk bertarung, dia pun memutuskan untuk mencari adiknya ke dalam hutan.

' Setidaknya Nii-san akan kesulitan untuk menemukanku '

Jika, saja dia tidak memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam hutan pasti ia sudah menjadi mainan oleh Nii-sannya, tapi jika di dipikir kembali Nii-san akan mudah untuk menentukan lokasi persembunyiannya dengan bantuan Sharingan miliknya, maka dari itu dia harus lebih meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

" Sringg "

" Trangg "

Baru saja Naruto bernapas lega karena bisa menjaga jarak dengan kakaknya, kini detak jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang karena adrenalin. Tangannya dengan sendirinya memegang erat kunai yang ada di gengamannya, dan matanya pun menatap tajam ke segala arah untuk mendeteksi keberadaan sang kakak yang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaannya.

" Ha...ha...ha bagaimana metode latihan kali ini Naruto-kun..." suara Shisui yang menggema dari segala penjuru hutan.

' Gila '

Satu kata yang langsung muncul di benaknya, sebenarnya apa tujuan Nii-san melakukan semua latihan yang menurutnya gila ini. Apa ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata, tetapi Naruto meragukan itu karena setiap kali Nii-sannya melatihnya dengan metode yang menurutnya gila pasti ada tujuan di balik semua itu. Tapi apa tujuannya itu yang membuat Naruto bingung.

" Sringg "

Satu kunai meluncur dari belakang Naruto, karena tidak punya pilihan lain Naruto memutuskan untuk melompat ke udara untuk menghindari serangan dari kakaknya. Tapi saat tubuhnya masih di udara dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat satu kunai yang menuju ke arahnya dari arah timur.

" Trang " ini adalah entah yang keberapa kalinya Naruto bisa menangkis kunai dari Shisui, yang jelas kini staminanya semakin menurun karena kelelahan menghindari kunai dari kakaknya yang jumlahnya mungkin mencapai puluhan buah kunai.

" Hah...hah...hah... " napas Naruto mulai tersendat-sendat karena faktor stamina yang mulai menurun.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batu yang cukup besar untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari penghlihatan kakaknya, dengan begini dia bisa mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal.

" Sial... lain kali aku harus melatih staminaku lebih keras lagi ' umpat Naruto yang menyadari jika stamina yang dia miliki masih terlalu lemah.

" Settt "

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto sudah terikat dengan batu besar yang ia gunakan untuk bersandar, yang mengikat tubuhnya bukanlah seutas tali melainkan kawat ninja yang mengikat tubuhnya dengan erat. Kini dia hanya pasrah karena tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa di gerakkan lagi, dan jika Nii-sannya berani macam-macam awas saja.

" Tak kusangka kau bisa bertahan selama ini Naruto-kun... " kata Shisui yang berubah jadi dingin.

Naruto yang mendengar perubahan nada bicara dari kakaknya hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda bingung, karena ini adalah kali pertama sang kakak bicara dengan nada dingin terhadapnya. Sebenarnya apa yang di rencanakan oleh kakaknya, apa dia berencana untuk mengerjainya.

" Ada apa Shisui-nii? " tanya Naruto dengan badan yang masih terikat.

Shisui tidak menanggapi pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Naruto, dia malah berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatannya. Sementara Naruto yang menyadari telah terjadi sesuatu dengan Nii-sannya mencoba melepaskan ikatan yang melilit tubuhnya dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya.

" Tap "

Saat Naruto masih berusaha melepaskan kawat ninja yang melilitnya, dia bisa merasakan sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya, saat dia mendongakkan kepalanya dia masih melihat tatapan dingin yang kakaknya berikan padanya.

Secara perlahan Shisui menundukkan kepalanya dan memajukan wajahnya mendekati telinga Naruto, Shisui pun membisikkan sesuatu kepada Naruto.

" Apakah kau tahu apa misi ku Hari ini Naruto-kun? " tanya Shisui pada Naruto.

Naruto yang memang tidak mengerti tentang misi yang di terima oleh kakaknya hari ini, dia diam saja. Untuk apa dia memikirkan misi yang di jalani oleh kakaknya itu bukanlah masalahnya. Dan untuk apa kakaknya menanyakan hal seperti itu, pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa ia jawab.

" Misiku adalah untuk **Membunuhmu **" kata Shisui sambil menarik kembali wajahnya.

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Shisui hanya bisa melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang barusan di tangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Kakaknya tidak mungkin akan membunuhnya, itu tidak mungkin bukan. Dan keuntungan apa yang di peroleh kakaknya dengan kematiannya. Apa kebaikan yang selama ini di tunjukkan kepadanya hanya sebuah settingan belaka. Apa selama ini dia haya hidup di dunia yang di penuhi dengan kebohongan.

Saat mata Naruto menangkap tangan Shisui yang sudah bersiap mengayunkan kunai kearahnya, dia mencoba untuk menatap matanya karena ' takut '. Ya, ini adalah kali pertamanya merasakan apa yang dinamakan dengan ketakutan. Ya, dulu dia selalu berpikir jika Shisui-nii akan selalu menjaganya dari apapun. Tapi kini dia harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini, orang yang selama ini sealu ia percaya akan membunuhnya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Kakak yang selalu hangat kepadanya, kini sudah menjadi dingin. Dulu dia berkata jika dia akan selalu menjaganya tapi dia mengingkarinya dan malah mau membunuhnya.

' Kenapa? '

Ketika kunai itu sudah beberpa Inchi di depannya, Naruto dapat merasakan matanya yang tidak mau menutup. Apa sekarang tubuhnya sendiri tidak mau menerima perintahnya. Tanpa Naruto duga kini ada cairan bening yang mengalir dari kedua matanya yang membasahi pipinya. ' Apa aku menangis? ' batin Naruto.

Jika saja aku bisa lolos dari pintu kematian ini, aku pasti akan membunuhmu Nii-san. Jika saja aku punya kekuatan, aku pasti akan melawanmu. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, dia tidak mempunyai kekuata yang bisa menyaingi kekuatan Nii-sannya.

' Andai saja aku punya kekuatan? '

Tanpa Naruto sadari kedua matanya mengalami perubahan, mata yang sebelumnya berwarna hitam kini sudah berubah jadi mereh dengan 3 _tomoe _yang berputar dengan kencangnya. Dan dari mata itu juga keluar hawa kebencian yang begitu besar.

.

.

.

Naruto age of Eight

Tahun ini Naruto sudah berumur delapan tahun, meskipun umurnya bertambah tidak ada perubahan yang mencolok dari diri Naruto. Tubuhnya hanya lebih tinggi dari tahun sebelumnya, dan ini adalah satu tahun setelah kebangkitan Sharingannya.

_Flashback On_

_**Naruto tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sedihnya karena sudah di khianati oleh satu-satunya orang yanga selama ini dia selalu percaya, ingin rasanya untuk menutup mata, tapi apa daya jika matanya sendiri tidak mau menuruti kemaunnya, seolah-olah mata ini ingin menyaksikan bagaimna dia akan mati di tangan kakak kandungnya sendiri.**_

_**Saat kunai itu sudah mendekat ke dadanya, tiba-tiba saja kunai yang ada di genggaman kakaknya menghilang.**_

' _**Apa yang terjadi? ' pikir Naruto. **_

_**Naruto pun sadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang mengusap=usap rambutnya. Tanpa melihat yang menyentuhnya dia sudah dapat memastikan jika yang sedang memegang kepalanya adalah tangan Shisui kakaknya.**_

' _**Bukannya dia tadi mau membunuhku? ' batin Naruto.**_

_**Shisui yang melihat wajah adiknya yang di penuhi dengan kebinggungan akhirnya tidak kuat lagi menahan tawanya. Sebenarnya misi yang dia emban untuk membunuh adiknya hanyalah sebuha kebohongan belaka, dengan metode latihan seperti ini dia akan bisa membangkitkan kekuatan yang selama ini menjadi simbol dari klan Uchiha.**_

' _**Sharingan '**_

_**Dengan berpura-pura akan membunuhnya, Naruto akan merasakan apa yang di maksud dengan penghianatan dan dari penghianatan tersebut akan menjadi kesedihan dan kebencian. Sedangkan dari rasa kesedihan dan kebencian tersebuat akan membangkitkan sebuah kekuatan yang dinamakan dengan Sharingan.**_

" _**Ha...ha...ha lihatlah mukamu Otouto...ha...ha...ha mukamu sangat lucu... " tawa Shisui terpingkal-pingkal.**_

" _**Apa yang lucu bajingan! Bukankah kau tadi berniat membunuhku..." ucap Naruto dengan penuh amarah.**_

_**Shisui yang sudah bisa menggontrol dirinya, dia mencoba bangkit dan memegang kedua bahu adiknya, saat tangannya bersnetuhan dengan pundak adiknya dia bisa merasakan sang adik yang langsung bersiaga, tetapi dia tidak mempedulikan hal itu.**_

" _**Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang akan membangkitkan kekuatanmu dan dengan metode seperti tadi kekuatan mu akan bangkit " kata Shisui dengan nada serius.**_

" _**Kekuatan apa- " perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika Naruto melihat bayangan yang di pantulkan oleh cermin yang di pegang oleh Shisui dari bayangan itu dia bisa melihat matanya yang berubah.**_

_Flashback Off_

Walapun dia merasa senang karena telah berhasil membangkitkan Sharingannya, dia tidak memaafkan Shisui semudah itu. Dia baru memaafkannya seminggu kemudian setelah kejadian itu berlaku.

Dan setelah kebangkitan Sharingannya, latihan yang Naruto jalani mulai berbeda dari latihan-latihan sebelumnya. Selama setahun Nii-sannya hanya fokus untuk melatihnya di bidang Genjutsu. Sebenarnya ia ingin melatih Ninjutsunya tapi Nii-san selalu beranggapan jika Ninjutsu busa menyusul belakangan, dia juga tidak pernah menyesal berlatih Genjutsu karena berkat kerja kerasnya sekarang dia bisa menjebak seseorang di dalam Genjutsu dengan tatapan Sharingannya.

Sekarang ini, dia sedang berada di _Training ground _yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai tempat latihan dengan Nii-sannya. Otaknya sekarang ini di penuhi dengan kegelisahan pasalnya Shisui-nii belum juga kembali dari misi yang di jalaninya, sebelum pergi menjalankan misi dia berkata bahwa misi ini hanya membutuhkan 1 hari saja tetapi ini sudah dua hari sejak kepergiannya.

Dari rumor yang ia dengar dari para anggota klan Uchiha banyak yang mengatakan Shisui tiba-tiba saja menghilang begitu saja dan gugur dalam menjalankan misinya, Naruto tidak percaya dengan rumor seperti itu, bukankah Nii-sannya itu salah satu anggota terkuat dari klan Uchiha. Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu kan?.

.

.

.

" Kita harus segera mengambil tindakan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini segera sebelum terlambat " kata seorang lelaki tua dengan rambut hitam denga lengan dan salah satu mata kirinya di perban. Dia adalah Danzo Shimura salah satu penasehat Hokage.

Sekarang ini Danzo sedang berada di dalam ruangan Hokage dengan Itachi Uchiha dan Sandaime Hokage tentunya.

" Lalu apa yang kau usulkan Danzo? " tanya Sandaime Hokage.

Dia adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi Hokage ketiga Konoha, Hiruzen adalah mantan rekan dari Danzo. Tapi kini dia adalah sang Hokage.

" Sebaiknya kita bantai saja klan Uchiha " kata Danzo tenang.

Sementara dua orang yang mendengar kata Danzo tercengang dengan ide dari Danzo itu, apa dia pikir membantai klan besar seperti Uchiha akan semudah itu.

" Apa tidak ada jalan lain seperti selain menggunakan jalan kekerasan? " tanya Hiruzen karena pada dasarnya dirinya tidak suka dengan jalan pemikiran penasehatnya itu.

" Aku rasa itu adalah jalan yang terbaik Hokage-sama " kata Itachi dengan nada datarnya, Itachi adalah seorang anak laki-laki berumur 13 tahun, dia memiliki rambut hitam yang panjangnya mencapai pundaknya.

Meskipun umurnya terbilang masih muda tapi dia adalah seorang jenius yang ada dalam seratus tahun sekali. Di umur yamg masih 13 tahun dia sudah bisa menjadi kapten ANBU. Sungguh prestasi yang patut di banggakan.

" Apa maksudmu Itachi-kun? " tanya Hiruzen. Dia tidak pernah berpikir jika, Itachi akan setuju dengan rencana Danzo untuk membantai klannya.

" Dari informasi yang aku dapat klan Uchiha akan melakukan kudeta beberapa hari lagi, jadi kita hanya punya dua keputusan yaitu membantai klan Uchiha atau membiarkan terjadinya peperangan di desa ini yang tentunya akan memakan banyak korban " kata Itachi.

Setelah merundingkan rencana dari Danzo, mereka bertiga sepakat bahwa jalan yang harus di tempuh untuk menghentikan klan Uchiha adalah membantai mereka, meskipun Hiruzen kurang menyetujuinya.

" Jadi, kapan kau akan melaksanakan misi ini Itachi-kun? " tanya Hiruzen.

" Malam ini, tapi sebelumnya bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan Hokage-sama? " tanya Itachi.

" Apa itu? " tanya Hiruzen yang menyalakan roroknya karena sudah tidak tahan dengan atmosper yang begitu panas.

" Biarkan Sasuke-kun hidup " kata Itachi.

Hiruzen yang mendengar permintaan Itachi, dia bisa memaklumi itu karena dari yang ia tahu selama ini, Itachi sangat menyayangi adiknya lebih dari apapun. Mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menebus perbuatabbya pada klan Uchiha.

" Lancang sekali kau- " kata Danzo terpotong ketika melihat tangan Hiruzen yang terangkat seolah memberi tanda untuk diam.

" Baiklah aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu " kata Hiruzen disertai asap rokok yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" Karena pertemuaan ini sudah selesai kalian boleh keluar " perintah Hiruzen pada ke dua orang yang berdiri di depannya.

" Hai' " kedua orang itu membungkukkan badan mereka dan keluar dari ruangan Hokage

" Itachi " panggil Danzo ketika mereka berdua sudah keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

" Bolehkah kita bicara sebentar? " tanya Danzo.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Itachi, dia langsung berjalan melewati Itachi setelah beberapa meter di depan. Itachi pun langsung mengikuti Danzo dari belakang.

.

.

.

Dinginnya angin malam sampai menusuk tulang Naruto, matahari yang selalu menyinari bumi kini telah tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan yang berpasangan dengan ribuan bintang yang menghiasi malam. Suara jangkrik dan hewan nocturnal lainnya mulai berkicau menandai datangnya malam hari.

Karena kelamaan menunggu Nii-sannya yang entah pergi kemana sampai-sampai dia ketiduran di Training ground. Besok dia akan coba mengunjungi Training ground lagi untuk menunggu Shisui-nii. Saat dia melewati gerbang klan Uchiha dia bisa merasakan ada kejanggalan. Suasana di Uchiha _district _tidak seperti biasanya, malam ini begitu sepi jika di malam-malam sebelumnya setiap jam segini apsti masih ada banyak orang-orang yang keluar rumah dan bercengkrama satu sama lain.

Dan toko roti yang biasanya dijajajkan oleh seorang perempuan tua pun sudah tutup, biasanya jika jam segini tokonya ramai sekali di kunjungi oleh orang-orang dari klan Uchiha.

Sejauh kaki Naruto melangkah, dia belum menemukan satu orang pun. Dari setiap rumah pun dia tidak bisa mendengar suara yang biasanya di timbulkan oleh setiap rumah.

" Halo! Naruto-kun " sapa seseorang dari belakang Naruto.

Dengan perlahan Naruto memutar tubuhnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya dan saat dia berbalik dia langsung bertemu sepasang mata Sharingan yang bercahaya di gelapnya malam, dan saat dia bisa melihat wajah pemilik Sharingan itu dia tidak terlalu terkejut.

" Itachi-san " sapa balik Naruto.

Sebetulnya Naruto tidakmengenal Itachi secara pribadi, dia tahu tentang Itachi dari omongan-omongan orang dan tentu saja dari Shisui-nii yang merupakan sahabat terbaik dari Itachi sendiri.

" Apa kamu tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kenapa malam ini begitu berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya? " tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran karena sejauh ini hanya Itachi yang ia temui.

" Kau tahu ini apa Naruto-kun? " tanya Itachi dengan nada datar.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Naruto, Itachi malam memperlihatkan tantonya yang berlumuran darah segar.

" Itu bukankah sebuah Tanto? " tanya balik Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Itachi.

" Maksudku ini? " Itachi bertanya lagi kepada Naruto dengan mengelap darah dari tantonya dengan jarinya dan di tunjukkan kepada Naruto.

" Darah..." jawab Naruto dan saat itu juga dia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perilaku yang di tunjukkan Itachi.

" Apa kau tahu ini darah siapa? " tanya Itachi.

" Aku tidak tahu... " jawab Naruto.

" Jika kau tidak tahu, aku akan memberitahumu ini adalah darah semua anggota klan Uchiha yang telah aku bunuh " kata Itachi dengan datar.

Mata Naruto langsung terbelak ketika mendengar penuturan dari Itachi, dia tidak percaya jika Itachi bisa melakukan hal setega itu. Apa dia sudah menjadi gila.

" Tapi untuk apa kau meakukan semua ini? " tanya Naruto dengan kaki yang perlahan-lahan melangkah mundur.

" Untuk membuktikan kekuatan baruku " jawab Itachi.

Apa hanya untuk mengetes kekuatannya, kenapa harus membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah hanya untk mengetas sebuah kekuatan. Apa seorang bayi baru lahir juga harus mengalami ini.

Itachi tidak bisa melihat ekspresi dari Naruto karena wajahnya karena wajahnya sekarang sedang menghadap tanah, tetapi ketika Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, dia tidak begitu terkejut ketika melihat Sharingan 3 tomoe milik Naruto yang berputar.

' Jadi ini adalah adik dari Shisui ' batin Itachi.

Shisui pernah berkata jika adik laki-lakinya pada suatu hari nanti akan melampauinya bahkan juga bisa melampaui Madara sekalipun jika dia terus berlatih dengan giat.

" Kau membunuh semua orang hanya untuk mengetes kekuatanmu, eh! " tanya Naruto dengan nada datarnya.

Detik itu juga Sharingan milik Naruto dan Itachi saling memandang satu sama lain, tidak berselang lama Itachi merasakan jika tubuhnya dililit api yang berwarna merah daraah seakan-akan api itu sedang marah.

' Sekarang aku mulai percaya dengan kata-katamu tentang adikmu ini Shisui ' batin Itachi

Tetapi itu tidak berselang lama, karena Itachi dapat bebas dari genjutsu Naruto dan seakan berbalik Naruto merasakan tubuhnya dililit oleh api yang membara.

' Apa! Kenapa serangan ku malah berbalik menyerangku sendiri ' batin Naruto terkejut.

Dengan bantuan Sharingannya Naruto dapat bebas dari genjutsu. Adu saling serang genjutsu pun terjadi antara Naruto dengan Itachi, meskipun tingkat Sharingan yang di miliki oleh Naruto saa dengan milik Itachi tapi dia tidak bisa mengimbangi kemampuan Itachi. Mungkin hal ini juga di pengaruhi oleh pengalaman kedua orang itu.

' Sial chakra ku mulai menipis '

Tubuh naruto mulai melemah seiring dengan chakranya yang mulai menipis. Dan karena kurangnya kapasitas chakra yang dia miliki Sharingan Naruto sudah non-aktif. Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai melangkah kebelakang lagi.

" Kurasa kekuatanmu belum sebanding dengan kekuatanku Naruto-kun " kata Itachi seraya berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Itachi hanya bisadiam karena semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Itachi benar adanya. Dia bisa melihat Itachi yang sudah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya tapi dengan tenaga yang tersisa Naruto tidak dapat melangkahkan kakinya.

" Grebb "

Kedua pundak Naruto di pegang oleh Itachi dan Itachi menyamakan posisi kepalanya dengan Naruto sehingga mereka berdua saling pandang yang satu dengan Sharingannya dan yang satu dengan mata biasa.

" Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu lebih bersemangat lagi dalam berlatih Naruto-kun " kata Itachi dan matanya mulai berubah dari Sharingan 3 tomoe menjadi Sharingan dengan simbol Shuriken dengan 4 ujung.

" **Tsukuyomi "**

.

.

.

Dengan mata dan telinganya, Naruto bisa melihat dan mendengar jeritan-jeritan anggota klan Uchiha yang tengah di teror oleh Itachi. Naruto juga melihat Itachi yang tanpa ampun membunuh satu persatu anggota klan Uchiha dari orang dewasa, lansia, dan yang membuat Naruto ingin menutup matanya adalah ketika Itachi tanpa belas kasihan membunuh puluhan anak-anak dan bayi.

" Hentikan! " kata Naruto pelan.

Tetapi pemandangan yang ada di depannya yang tidak kunjung berhenti, malah semua itu seakan-akan di ulang seperti sebuah kaset yang terus berputar.

" HENTIKAN " teriak Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan dengan semua yang dilihatnya ini.

" Tenang saja Naruto-kun kita masih mempunyai waktu 71 jam 59 menit lagi " suara Itachi yang menggema dari segala arah.

" Dan aku punya pertunjukan spesial untukmu Naruto-kun " kata Itachi yang suaranya masih menggema.

Dan saat kata-kata Itachi itu sudah keluar dari mulutnya, secara tiba-tiba orang-orang yang sebelumnya di bantai oleh Itachi lenyap seketika. Dan Naruto bisa melihat jika dia sudah berpindah tempat, tempat yang Naruto pijak sekarang ini adalah tempat yang begitu familiar. Rumpru-rumput yang menutupi tanah serta pepohonan lebat yang berdiri dengan tegaknya. Tempat ini adalah _Training ground_ yang ia dan Shisui-nii sering gunakan untuk berlatih bersama.

Tepat di tengah-tengah _Training ground _tengah berdiri seorang lelaki berambut hitam, dan orang itu memakai seragam Konoha ANBU. Dia tidak dapat melihat wajah orang itu, karena orang itu berdiri membelakangi Naruto, tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah sebuah Tanto yang menembus tubuh orang itu.

Naruto mencoa menggerakkan kakinya untuk menolong orang tersebut, tapi saat dia mencoa menggerakkan kakinya, dia bisa merasakan kakinya yang tidak mau bergerak. Tapi saat orang itu membalikkan badannya, Naruto merasa jika jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Wajah orang yang tubuhnya tertusuk pedang itu hanya memandang Naruto dengan senyuman, senyuman khas yang selalu di berikan oleh Nii-sannya. Dan orang yang sedang memberikan dia senyuman adalah Shisui-nii.

Saat dia akan berteriak memanggil kakaknya, dia terpaksa menundanya karena puluhan bukan ratusan Itachi muncul mengerumuni Shisui yang terluka dengan sebuah tabto di tangan kanan mereka.

" Lihat ini Naruto-kun " kata ratusan Itachi yang berbicara secara bersamaan.

Ratusan Itachi itu langsung mengangkat pedang yang sedang mereka pegang, tanpa perintah ratusan Itachi tersebut langsung menghunuskan pedang mereka pada tubuh Shisui yang tidak berdaya dan hanya bisa berteriak.

Sebenarnya Naruto ungun berteriak tetapi tidak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan dia hanya bisa melihat kakaknya yang sedang terhunus oleh ratusan pedang.

' Hentikan '

" HENTIKAN " teriak Naruto yang sudah tidak tega melihat kakaknya di siksa, walaupun jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia tahu jika semua ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi semata.

.

.

.

Please give me review

and also what do you think about my story

or you can Fav or Follow my stories


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Root

Chapter 2 Welcome to ROOT

I Don't Own Naruto

**A/N : Jadwal update setiap hari MINGGU**

.

.

.

**Ratusan Itachi itu langsung mengangkat pedang yang sedang mereka pegang, tanpa perintah ratusan Itachi tersebut langsung menghunuskan pedang mereka pada tubuh Shisui yang tidak berdaya dan hanya bisa berteriak.**

**Sebenarnya Naruto ingin berteriak tetapi tidak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan dia hanya bisa melihat kakaknya yang sedang terhunus oleh ratusan pedang.**

' **Hentikan '**

" **HENTIKAN " teriak Naruto yang sudah tidak tega melihat kakaknya di siksa, walaupun jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia tahu jika semua ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi semata.**

.

.

.

' Apa semua itu hanya mimpi? ' pikir Naruto dengan mata yang tertutup, di otaknya kini terbayang-bayang teriakan-teriakan dari para anggota Uchiha yang di bantai oleh Itachi tanpa ampun, hal yang membuat Naruto merasa sakit adalah ketika mengingat Shisui sedang disiksa oleh Itachi berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya di bunuh.

' Kenapa gelap sekali? ' pikir Naruto.

Sebelum membuka matanya Naruto berpikir jika sekarang ini dia sedang terbaring di rumah sakit, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah besar, saat matanya terbuka. Hal pertama yang dia lihat hanya lah kegelapan semata, dan dari sudut matanya dia menangkap seberkas cahaya yang diciptakan oleh sebuah lilin yang terletak di atas meja tida kjauh dari posisinya.

' Dimana ini? ' pikir Naruto.

" KREET "

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu yang terbuka secara perlahan, hal pertama yang di tangkap matanya dari pintu yang terbuka iitu adalah sebuah tongkat yang terbuat dari batang kayu berwarna cokelat.

Saat pintu di depannya sudah terbuka secara maksimal, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang telah memasuki ruangan ini. Orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 60 tahunan, dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan mata kanan yang di perban dan matanya berwarna cokelat. Dan di bagian dagunya terdapat luka yang berbentuk " X ". Dia memakai kaos berwarna putih yang tertutupi oleh sebuah jubah panjang sampai kakinya.

Dan di belakang orang itu ada dua ninja yang memakai topeng seperti seorang ANBU, dan jika dilihat dari tinggi badan mereka kira-kira masih berumur belasan tahun.

' Mungkin mereka berdua adalah pengawalnya ' pikir Naruto saat melihat dua ninja yang berada di belakang laki-laki berperban yang ada di depannya.

Dan jika di tanya apakah dia mengenal siapa orang yang sedang ada di depannya Naruto akan menjawab jika dia tidak mengenal siapa yang tengah berdiri di depannya itu.

" Hm...ternyata kau sudah sadar lebih cepat yang aku perkirakan Naruto Uchiha " kata lelaki perban itu dengan nada tanpa emosinya.

Naruto yang mendengar orang yang ada di depannya menyebut namanya, dia semakin bertambah binggung. Pasalnya dia tidak pernah berbicara langsung dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya.

" Anda siapa? " tanya Naruto.

" Ah...dimana kesopananku " kata orang berperban itu dengan nada tanpa emosinya.

" Perkenalkan aku adalah Danzo Shimura " kata orang berperban itu dengan tenangnya.

" Dimana aku Danzo-san? " tanya Naruto.

Orang yang berperban tadi atau yang di kenal dengan Danzo hanya memandang Naruto sebentar dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela yang terletak di dalam ruangan itu.

" Sekarang ini kau berada di tempat rahasia yang hanya di ketahui oleh Hokage dan aku saja " kata Danzo tanpa menatap Naruto, tatapannya masih tertuju keluar jendela.

Otak Naruto kini sedang berputar seperti sebuah jam, dirinya semakin betambah binggung. Kenapa sekarang ini dia bisa terbaring di tempat ini, bukannya dia seharusnya sudah mati di tangan Itachi.

" Jika kau bertanya-tanya kenapa kamu bisa sampai di tempat ini, jawabannya simpel. Aku berhasil menyelamatkan nyawamu dari tangan Itachi " kata Danzo secara tiba-tiba. Seakan-akan bisa membaca apa yang sedang berkecamuk di pikiran Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Danzo. Jadi dia bisa selamat dari Itachi, jika dia selamat apakah ada anggota klan lainnya yang selamat dari pembantaian malam itu. Dia mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya kepada Danzo.

" Apa ada Uchiha lainnya yang berhasil lolos dari pembantaian itu? " tanya Naruto dengan tenang.

Dari nada yang di lontarkan oleh mulut Naruto memang kedengarannya tenang, tetapi Danzo dapat menangkap nada yang penuh harap dari perkataan Naruto.

" Hanya kau dan Uchiha Sasuke yang selamat dari pembantaian malam itu " kata Danzo tanpa emosi.

' Uchiha Sasuke '

Sebuah nama yang familiar di otak Naruto. Setelah beberapa detik mencoba menggali ingatannya, akhirnya Naruto ingat siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu. Sasuke adalah adik kandung dari **Uchiha Itachi**.

' Tapi kenapa Itachi tidak membunuh adiknya? '

' Apa Danzo juga menyelamatkan Sasuke? '

" Aku tidak menyelamatkan Sasuke dari Itachi " kata Danzo, ini adalah kali kedua Danzo bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang masih ada di dalam otaknya.

" Lalu, Bagamaina dia bisa hidup? " tanya Naruto dengan nada heran.

" Dari informasi yang aku dapat Itachi sengaja membiarkan dia hidup " kata Danzo tenang.

Naruto tidak habis pikir kenapa Itachi membiarkan adik sulungnya kesempatan untuk hidup sedangkan para anggota Uchiha lainnya dia bunuh tanpa belas kasihan, secara refleks naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan amarahnya yang sudah memuncak.

' Apa dia membiarkan adiknya hidup karena kasihan? '

Danzo yang mengamati perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Naruto ketika mendengar jika Itachi membiarkan Sasuke hidup, dia bisa melihat **kebencian **yang mulai tumbuh di dalam dirinya. cengiran licik pun mulai mengembang di wajah tua Danzo.

' Ha...ha...ha aku akan lebih mudah untuk menjadikanmu sebagai senjataku ' batin Danzo masih dengan seringaian liciknya.

" Apa anda juga membawa Sasuke kemari Danzo-san? " tanya Naruto yang ingin mengetahui dimana keberadaan Sasuke sekarang.

" Tidak, aku tidak membawa Sasuke kemari karena tempat ini hanya untuk orang-orang yang mempunyai potensial..." Danzo menghentikan kata-katanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Saat dia sudah berada di depan Naruto dia memegang pundaknya sehingga dia langsung menatap mata Naruto.

.

.

.

"... Sebagai senjata Konoha " kata Danzo di depan ratusan anak-anak mulai dari anak perempuan sampai laki-laki yang masih berumur dari 6 tahun hingga 10 tahun. Dari ratusan anak yang berkumpul di lapangan itu kita bisa menemukan Naruto yang berdiri di barisan paling terbelakang.

Naruto ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Danzo tentang masa depan mereka yang akan menjadi senjata dari Konoha tidak terlalu terkejut karena dia sudah di beri tahu Danzo sebelumnya. Sekarang ini Naruto dan ratusan anak-anak lainnya tidak memakai baju seperti yang mereka kenakan sehari-hari melainkan baju yang sering di pakai oleh para ANBU Konoha lainnya di sertai sebuah topeng yang berwarna putih polos dengan kanji " Ne " di dahi mereka.

" Dan mulai hari ini kalian akan memulai latihan kalian " kata Danzo yang langsung meninggalkan lapangan itu di ikuti dua pengawal setianya.

" Tap " " Tap " " Tap "

Setelah kepergian Danzo muncul seorang laki-laki dewasa yang juga memakai topeng khas dari anggota Root, orang itu menatap anak-anak yang ada di depannya satu persatu, meskipun wajah mereka di tututp oleh topeng berwarna putih polos itu, Naruto bisa merasakan rasa gugup yang terpancar dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarya.

" Mulai sekarang kalian akan memanggil aku dengan Kuro-sensei " jelas orang yang mempunyai kode Kuro itu.

" Dan tugasku di sini adalah untukmelatih kalian dasar-dasar untuk menjadi seorang Shinobi yang berguna untuk Konoha " kata orang itu tanpa emosi sedikit pun.

Pelatihan pun hari itu lagsung di mulai. Latihan itu di mulai dari chakra control sebuah pelatihan yang sudah tidak asing lagi, namun pelatihan di tempat ini bisa di bilang lebih brutal dari apa yang dia jalani ketika sedang di latih oleh Nii-sannya.

" Saru! " Panggil Kuro kepada salah satu anak didiknya berkode Saru.

" Hai! Sensei " jawab anak bertopeng itu.

" Sekarang giliranmu untuk menaiki pohon itu " kata Kuro dengan menunjuk salah satu pohon yang ada di depannya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Saru langsung berjalan menuju pohon yang di tunujkkan oleh Kuro-sensei. Dia langsung berkonsentrasi sebentar sebelum menginjakkan kaki kanannya di tubuh pohon yang ada di depannya.

" Tap "

" Tap "

" Brakk " tiba-tiba saja tubuh pohon yang di pijak oleh Saru hancur seketika dan menyebabkan tubuh Saru jatuh ke tanah.

" Payah " ucap Kuro dari balik topengnya.

Kuro berjalan mendekati Saru yang masih tersungkur di tanah dan mengangkat tubuh Saru secara kasar, setelah Saru berdiri tiba-tiba saja tangan Kuro sudah menghantam perut Saru.

" Buagh " tubuh Saru terpental ke belakang dan jatuh dengan kasarnya membentur tanah.

Murid-murid yang melihat tubuh Saru terkapar di atas tanah hanya bisa diam saja, dari sini mereka sudah bisa belajar jika kehidupan disini tidak seperti kehidupan di dunia luar yang sebelumnya mereka jalani. Mereka semua sadar jika yang lemah tidak akan bertahan.

Hidup yang mereka jalani sekarang bagakan hidup di dalam hutan yang menganut kepercayaan hukum Rimba, disini mereka di latih untuk tidak hanya menjadi kuat tetapi juga untuk membuat mereka menjadi seorang manusia yang hidup tanpa emosi mereka.

' Hidup disini bagaikan robot yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh manusia ' batin Naruto.

Ya, sejak kedatangan mereka di tempat ini mereka sudah di paksa untuk menghilangkan emosi yang sudah tumbuh di dalam tubuh mereka. Cara yang mereka gunakan untuk menghapus emosi pada anak-anak ini bisa di bilang tidak berperi kemanusiaan, mereka di paksa melihat para ANBU Ne membunuh para penyusup yang mencoba menyusup Konoha.

Jadi, sebuah tontonan seperti itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari anak-anak yang sebenarnya masih di bawah umur dan belum pantas melihat tontonan yang brutal itu.

' Kecuali aku ' batin Naruto.

Naruto bisa merasakan jika dia di perlakukan lebih istimewa dari pada anak yang lainnya, memang benar dia pernah melihat pembunuhan yang di lakukan oleh para anggota Ne. Meskipun begitu mereka tidak pernah menghapus emosi ang ada di dalam dirinyasecara permanen. Mereka melatihnya untuk mengendalikan emosinya jika menjalankan misi saja.

.

.

.

" Klek " suara amari yang terbuka.

Naruto langsung mengambil sebuah _tanto_ yang ada di dalam almari tersebut, panjang _tanto_ itu sekitar 30 cm. Dari latihan-latihan yang sudah Naruto jalani di tempat ini, untuk kali pertama Naruto merasa tertarik untuk mengikuti sesi latihan kali ini. Itu di sebabkan karena latihan hari ini adalah latihan yang belum pernah Shisui ajarkan ke padanya. Hari ini dia akan berlatih _Kenjutsu_ untuk pertama kalinya.

...

" Slash "ayuanan puluhan pedang yang di ayunkan oleh puluhan orang dalam waktu bersamaan.

Saat ini Naruto dan anggota Ne lainnya sedang melakukan pelatihan menggunakan sebuah pedang untuk para pemula, entah sudah berapa puluh kali dia sudah mengayunkan _tanto _yang ada di genggaman tangannya, dia sudah tidak bisa menghitung lagi.

" Berhenti " kata Kuro.

Semua murid-muridnya pun secara serempak menghentikan ayunan _Tanto _mereka.

" Ryu! " panggil Kuro.

Naruto yang mendengar nama panggilannya di sebutkan langsung menghampiri senseinya. Di sini di menggunakan nama yang di berikan oleh Danzo yaitu Ryu.

" Ada apa sensei? " tanya Naruto datar.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kemampuanmu dalam mengayunkan pedang mu itu " Kuro langsung melompat menjauhi Naruto.

" Ingat kau disini tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan matamu " larang Kuro pada Naruto agar dia tidak menggunakan Sharingannya.

Kuro langsung mencabut pedang dari punggungnya, pedang yang di gunakan oleh Kuro sama dengan pedang yang di gunakan oleh Naruto dan para murid lainnya yaitu sebuah _tanto_. Sementara Naruto yang melihat pergerakan dari senseinya itu langsudng memasang kuda-kuda dan menggencangkan genggamannya pada _tanto _yang ada di tangannya.

" Slash " tiba-tiba saja Kuro sudah menghilang dari tempatnya semula dan muncul di atas Naruto dengan _tanto _yang siap menebas Naruto secara vertikal.

" Trangg " dengan refleks yang dia punya Naruto mencoba menahan tebasan yang di lancarkan oleh senseinya itu, percikan api pun muncul karena terjadi gesekan antara _tanto _milik Naruto dengan _tanto _milik Kuro.

Kuro yang melihat Naruto yang berhasil menahan tebasan darinya memutuskan untuk melompat kebelakang lagi untuk menjaga jarak dengan Naruto.

" Tap " Kuro langsung memanfaatkan kaki kanannya yang mendarat di permukaan tanah terlebih dahulu sebagai sebuah pijakan untuk melakukan lompatan lagi ke arah Naruto.

" Slash "Kuro kembali mencoba menebas Naruto tetapi kali ini dia mengincar kepala Naruto.

" Sringg " _tanto _milik Kuro hanya berhasil memotong beberapa helai rambut hitam milik Naruto karena dia bisa menghindari tebasan dari Kuro dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Buagh " dada Naruto terkena tendangan yang di lancarkan oleh Kuro.

" Uhuk...uhuk " Naruto memuntahkan darah kental dari mulutnya karena menerima tendangan brutal dari Kuro.

" Bukankah aku tadi sudah bilang jika aku hanya ingin melihat kemampuanmu untuk mengayunkan pedangmu, Ryu! " kata Kuro ketika melihat Naruto sudah berdiri.

Naruto yang mendengar teguran dari senseinya itu tidak membalas perkataanya malah memasang kuda-kuda lagi , karena dia yakin jika sesi latihannya tidak akan berakhir degnan tendangan tadi.

Ternyata apa yang di pikirkan oleh Naruto benar adanya, senseinya sudah mengayunkan _tanto-_nya ke arah dada Naruto, tapi dengan sigap Naruto memposisikan _tanto-_nya secara vertikal.

" Trangg " _tanto _milik Naruto berhasil menahan tebasan dari Kuro tetapi karena tenaga yang di keluarkan oleh Kuro lebih besar dari tenaga yang di miliki Naruto yang mengakibatkan lutut Naruto jatuh menempel tanah.

" Sial " umpat Naruto di sela-sela menahan _tanto _milik Kuro.

Kuro yang melihat Naruto tidak bisa mengimbangi kekuatannya pun memanfaatkan ini sebagai jalan untuk menyerang Naruto, dia terus menguatkan dorongan pada _tanto_nya sehingga mau tidak mau Naruto yang tidak bisa mengimbangi kekuatan dari Kuro harus melepaskan gemggamannya pada _tanto_ yang ada di tangannya.

" Ah... "

Naruto bisa merasakan sebuah benda tajam yang berhasil menembus baju yang dia kenakan dan menimbulkan goresan yang cukup dalam di bagian dadanya, ternyata yang mengores dadanya adalah pedang milik Kuro yang berhasil menerobos pertahanannya.

Tubuh Naruto terkapar di tanah dengan kedua tangannya yang berusaha menutupi luka yang ada di dadanya dengan tujuan supaya darahnya tidak terus keluar. Sementara Kuro hanya diam ketika melihat tubuh Naruto yang terkapar di tanah dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari dadanya.

" Kemampuan kenjutsu-mu sudah mulai meningkat " kata Kuro yang masih setia melihat keadaan Naruto yang masih terkapar di tanah.

Lalu Kuro mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto ke ratusan murid-muridnya yang menonton pertarungan antara dirinya dengan Naruto tadi, dari ekspresi yang terpampang di wajah para muridnya Kuro cukup puas dengan apayang dilihatnya.

Itu karena para muridnya tidak menunjukkan satu emosi sekalipun saat melihat rekan mereka terkapar di atas tanah.

" Kalian berdua bawa Ryu ke ruang pengobatan " kata Kuro kepada muridnya.

Kedua murid yang merasa di beri perintah oleh Kuro langsung maju kedepan dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang tida berdaya menuju ruang pengobatan.

" Baiklah kita akan lanjutkan sesi latihan kita... "

.

.

.

Few Month Later

Berbagai latihan sudah Naruto jalani di tempat ini. Dari chakra control, taijutsu, genjutsu, dan kenjutsu. Dan dia cukup bersyukur dengan latihan yang dia jalani meskipun bisa dibilang cukup brutal tetapi hasil yang di peroleh sangat memuaskan. Tetapi meskipun dia merasa sudah cukup kuat untuk menjalankan misi, Danzo-sama belum juga memberikan satu misi pun kepadanya.

" Seperti yang kalian tahu hari ini adalah hari terakhir latihan bersama kita sekaligus hari penentuan bagi kalian yang layak untuk menjalankan sebuah misi " kata Kuro.

Kuro juga menjelaskan jika tes kali ini akan di lakukan di dalam ruangan dan tes ini akan di lkakuakan secara beregu setiap regu terdiri dari 5 orang dan murid yang lainnya harus menunggu giliran mereka di luar.

" Neko, Gama, Karasu, Kitsune, Hebi kalian adalah regu pertama yang akan menjalani tes " kata Kuro yuang lagsung berjalan menuju ruangan yang akan di gunakan sebagai tempat tes.

Sementara para murid yang namanya panggil oleh Kuro tadi membututi Kuro dari belakang.

Entah apa yang di lakukan oleh regu pertama tadi di dalam ruangan itu, tetapi yang jelas waktu yang di perlukan oleh regu pertama tadi membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Naruto sendiri meskipun tidak mengucapkannya tetapi di dalam hatinya dia juga sudah mulai lelah menuggu.

' Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana? ' tanya Naruto di dalam hati dengan menatap ruangan yang seharusnya di gunakan sebagai ruang pengetesan.

Dan saat Naruto mengamati orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, dia juga bisa menyimpulka jika mereka semua juga bosan menunggu regu pertama yang tak kunjung keluar.

' Apa regu pertama gagal? ' pikir Naruto yang belum juga melihat regu pertama kel-

" Brakk "

Lamunan Naruto harus terhenti ketika mendengar suara bantingan pintu dari ruang tes, saat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu ruangan itu, dia bisa melihat Kuro yang keluar dengan tatapan seperti biasa yaitu tatapan tanpa emosi.

' Jadi mereka (regu 1) berhasil? ' batin Naruto.

Tanpa Naruto duga ternyata yang keluar dari ruangan itu hanya Kuro dan satu orang lagi yang di kenal dengan Neko.

' Eh, mana yang lainnya? ' Naruto menatap Kuro dan Neko dengan menaikkan satu alisnya.

Naruto terus berpikir sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan tadi dan kenapa dari 5 orang yang mengikuti tes hanya satu yang keluar. Dan saat Naruto lebih memfokuskan tatapannya kepada dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tadi atau lebih tepatnya kepada Neko, dia menemukan beberapa kejanggalan pada diri Neko.

Petama adalah darah kental yang mengotori baju yang di kenakan oleh Neko, selain darah yang ada di bajunya. Naruto juga melihat tatapan mata Neko yang berubah jadi kosong, jika sebelum memasuki ruangan tadi mata Neko masih memancarkan harapan tapi sekarang sorot mata yang di tampilkan oleh mata Neko sekarang ini adalah tatapan keputusasaan, penyesalan.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Naruto melihat Neko yang berjalan menjauh entah kemana. Dia terus melihat Neko yang pergi berjalan menjauh hingga tubuhnya tidak terlihat lagi.

Setelah kepergian Neko, Kuro memanggil lima orang yang akan mengikuti tes, tapi kali ini Kuro tidak ikut masuk ke ruang tes, dia mengatakan jika di dalam ruangan itu sudah ada pengawas yang akan mejelaskan apa yang perlu mereka lakukan di ruang tes.

Dari pengamatan Naruto, diabisa menyimpulkan jika waktu yang di butuhkan oleh regu kedua juga sangat lama seperti regu pertama tadi dan juga di saat pintu ruang tes tersebut terbuka yang keluar dari regu kedua hayalah satu orang saja.

_Few hours later _

Entah sudah berapa regu yang masuk ke dalam ruang tes untuk menjalani tes penentuan, tetapi dari pengamatannya, dia menyadari jika semua regu yang memasuki ruang tes akan menemui hasil yang sama yaitu hanya akan ada satu orang yang akan keluar dari ruang tes itu, dan keadaan orang yang berhasil keluar dari ruang tes itu bisa di bilang tidak sama seperti keadaan mereka sebelum memasuki ruang tes, mereka akan keluar dengan baju yang di lumuri dengan darah segar dan dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan dan keputusasaan.

" Regu selanjutnya yang menikuti tes adalah Ryu, Taka, Shiro, Saru, Inu " kata Kuro memanggil siapa saja yang akan menjalani tes.

.

.

.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, dia sudah dari tadi di perhatikan oleh seseorang. Orang itu memperhatikan Naruto dari balik jendela. Orang yang mengamati Danzo adalah Danzo Shimura dengan didampingi kedua pengawal setianya.

" Ternyata giliran Naruto-kun Sudah tiba ya... " ucap Danzo ketika melihat Naruto dan empat orang lainnya memasuki ruang tes.

Sementara pengawal setia Danzo tetap diam saja tidak menanggapi perkataan tuan mereka.

" Tapi, Danzo-sama kenapa anda tidak memberikan segel khusus kepada Naruto-san seperti anggota Root lainnya? " tanya Salah satu pengawal Danzo.

" Suatu saat Nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri... " kata Danzo yang belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto.

.

.

.

Saat Naruto memasuki ruang tes, dia bisa melihat beberapa lilin yang di tempatkan di sudut ruangan ini sebagai sumber pencahayaan. Dan ketika pintu ruangan ini sudah di tutup Naruto bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang menembus kain bajunya.

" Jika kalian ingin lulus dari tes ini kalian harus bisa bertahan " kata Seseorang yang berdiri di depan Naruto dan empat orang lainnya.

Orang yang sedang berbicara itu menggunakan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, wajahnya pun juga tidak terlihat karena tertututp oleh tudung kepala yang ia kenakan.

" Dan yang akan berhasil bertahan hanyalah satu orang dari kalian " kata orang bertudung tadi.

" Apa yang di maksud dengan hanyasatu orang yang akan berhasil bertahan? " tanya Taka kurang mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan oleh orang bertudung tadi.

" Kalian lihat itu! " perintah orang bertudung tadi sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai.

Ketika kelima orang itu mengikuti arah yang di tunjukkan oleh orang bertudug tadi, mereka begitu terkejut saat menemukan sosok mayat yag mereka kenal dengan Saru tergetak tak berdaya dengan kedua tangan yang terpisah dari tubuhnya dengan lukatusukan yang ada didadanya.

" Tidak hanya dia yang mati diruangan ini, tetapi masih ada banya lagi " kata orang bertudung dengan menunjukkan beberapa mayat yang tergeletak di lantai yang dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

" Jika kalian belum mengerti juga dengan apa yangharus kalian lakukan di ruangan ini, aku akan memberi tahu kalian... " ucap orang bertudung tadi dengan nada tanpa emosi.

" Kalian harus saling membunuh hingga yang tersisa hanya tinggal satu orang saja "

" Dan tes ini dimulai dari sekarang dan kalian tidak boleh menggunakan Ninjutsu " kata orang bertudung yang meanghilang dalam pusaran daun.

Sementara Naruto dengan 4 orang lainnya hanya bisa membeku ketika mendengar penuturan dari orang bertudung yang sudah menghilang entah kemana. Jika melihat pembunuhan mereka sudah sering melihat itu semua, tetapi jika di suruh membunuh adalah pengalaman baru mereka, pengalaman yang paling buruk bagi mereka. Mungkin jika mereka disuruh membunuh seorang _Missing-nin _atau seorang musuh dari Konoha mungkin mereka akan segera melakukannya.

Naruto sendiri merasakan jika semua otot yang ada di dalam tubuhnya membeku seketika saat mendengar kata ' membunuh ' . Ketika mendengar kata itu dia kembali teringat dimalam pembantaian Klan Uchiha atau lebih teringat saat dia terjebak di dalam Genjutsu milik Itachi. Sebuah genjutsu yang memperlihatkan bagaimana dengan dinginnya Itachi membantai anggota klan Uchiha dengan dinginnya.

' Apa aku membunuh mereka dengan tanganku sendiri '

' Apa aku akan menjadi seseorang seperti Itachi...'

' Seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin...'

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto sekarang ini.

" Maafkan aku semua... " sebuah kata-kata yang sangat pelan hampir saja telinga Naruto tidakbisa menangkap kata-kata itu.

" Tranggg "

Dengan refleknya Naruto menangkis sebuah _tanto _yang hampir saja menebas lehernya dan dengan pencahayaan yang ada Naruto bisa mengenali siapa yang mencoba membunuhnya, ternyata yang mencoba membunuhnya adalah Shiro.

" Maaf aku belum mau mati Ryu " kata Shiro ketika melihat Naruto berhasil menangkis tebasannya.

Naruto yang mendengar alasan dari Shiro hanya bisa diam. Dia juga berpikir apa dia juga sudah siap untuk mati semuda ini. Jika dia mati disini mungkin saja dia akan bertemu dengan Shisui-nii, apa mungkin Shisui-nii akan senang ketika melihatku nanti, bukankah dia ingin aku jadi seorang Shinobi yang hebat. Tapi jika dia mewujudkan mimpi itu maka dia akan membunuh semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ini. Apa aku sanggup melakukan itu semua?.

" Trangg "

Naruto kembali menangkis sebuah tebasan yang datang dari Shiro, tetapi kali ini dia tidak dia sajamencoba menyerang balik Shiro dengan melemparkan Kunainya.

" Sringg "

Kunai yang di lempar Naruto dengan cepat mengarah ke Shiro tapi dengan tenangnya Shiro berhasil menghindari Kunai tersebut dengan meloncat ke udara.

Ketika melihat Shiro yang masih di udara, Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Dia juga ikut meloncat ke udara dengan kaki yang mengarah ke dada Shiro, malang untuk Shiro yang tidak melihat pergerakan dari Naruto harus merasakan sebuah tendangan dari Naruto.

" Buagh "

Kaki Naruto dengan sukses mengenai sasarannya.

" Brakk "

Shiro harus rela dengan tubuhnya yang membentur dinding ruangan tes itu.

' Aku akan bertahan ' pikir Naruto.

Saat dia menggedarkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain, dia menemukan jika mereka semua juga sudah memulai pertarungan mereka sendiri untuk mempertahankan hidup mereka, karena saking fokusnya memperhatikan pertarungan yang sedang antara Taka vs Saru vs Inu, Naruto tidak menyadari Shiro yang telah siap menyerangnya.

" Buagh "

Kepalan tangan dari Shiro berhasil mengenai pipi Naruto dan menyebabkan tubuh Naruto mundur beberapa langkah.

" Itu adalah sebagai balasan yang tadi Ryu " kata Shiro.

" Hya "

Teriak Shiro yang menandakan jika pertarungan antara dirinya dan Naruto sudah di mulai.

" Wush "

Tebasan dari Shiro hanya membelah angin saja karena Naruto berhasil menghindari tebasan Shiro yang mengarah ke kepalanya. Bukannya putus asa karena Naruto berhasil menghindari serangannya Shiro malah semakin bersemangat untuk membunuh Naruto.

" Wush "

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto kembali berhasil menghindari tebasan dari Shiro dengan cara melompat salto kebelakang, saat tubuhnya masih melayang di udara Naruto menggunakan itu untuk mencoba menyerang Shiro dengan melemparkan empat buah Shuriken dari kantong senjatanya.

" Sringgg "

" Trangg "

Serangan Naruto ternyata sia-sia semua serangan yang dia lancarkan tidak membuahkan hasil karena Shiro juga berhasil menangkis semua shuriken yang dia lemparkan.

" Tap "

Baru sedetik saja kakinya menyentuh tanah, Naruto bisa merasakan sebuah benda tajam yang menghunus dadanya, saat dia melihat kebawah dia menemukan sebuah _tanto_ yang berhasil menjebol dadanya. Mata Naruto terus mengamati _tanto _yang telah menusuk dadanya.

" Uhuk " darah segar pun keluar dari mulut Naruto.

" Kau terlalu sombong Ryu " kata Shiro yang memperdala tusukannya pada dada Naruto.

" Zrathhh "

Dengan kasarnya Shiro mencabut _tanto_nya yang menancap di dada Naruto, hal itu menyebabkan kelauarnya darah kental dari dada Naruto.

" Gahhh "

Teriak Naruto kesakitan saat merasakan _tanto _yang di tarik paksa dari dadanya.

" Kesombonganmu itu yang menyebabkan kekalahanmu Ryu " kata Shiro dengan menginjak dada Naruto yang terluka, Naruto yang merasakan dadanya sedang di injak oleh Shiro hanya bisa meronta kesakitan. Shiro semakin menekan kakinya saat melihat Naruto meronta kesakitan.

" Ya...ng som...bong i...tu k..a...u Sh...i...ro... " kata Naruto di sela-sela menahan rasa sakit.

" Apa maksudmu Ryu? " tanya Shiro yang saat ini merasa menang atas Ryu yang jelas-jelas sudah terkapar tidak berdaya. Naruto hanya menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan dari Shiro.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto yang di injak oleh Shiro berubah jadi ratusan bunga Sakura yang berterbangan ke segala arah.

' Ugh...perasaan apa in? ' tanya Shiro ketika merasakan sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

" Yang kau rasakan saat ini adalah ketakutan " suara Naruto menggema di gendang telinga Shiro.

Tanpa di beri kesempatan, tiba-tiba saja dari lantai yang di pijak oleh kaki Shiro keluar sebuah pohon yang langsung melilit tubuh Shiro yang bertujuan untuk menghentikan pergerakan dari Shiro.

" Dan inilah akhir dari hidupmu Shiro " suara pelan Naruto yang berhasil menusuk kedua gendang telinga Shiro.

" Srathhh " kunai Naruto berhasil menyayat leher Shiro.

Naruto dengan matanya sendiri melihat sorot kehidupan yang secara perlahan memudar dari mata Shiro. Dan kini mata Shiro hanya memperlihatkan tatapan kosong seorang dari seorang mayat. Dengan perlahan Naruto menutup mata Shiro dengan telapak tangannya.

' Apa Itachi juga merasakan ini ketika dia membunuh semua anggota klan Uchiha? ' batin Naruto sambil menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk membunuh seseorang dan itu adalah pembunuhan pertamanya.

Ketika Naruto membunuh Shiro dengan kunainya tadi, dia merasakan darahnya mengalir begitu cepat di dalam tubuhnya dan juga jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepatnya setiap detik.

' Apa sekarang ini aku sudah menjadi seorang pembunuh ' batin Naruto.

Dia kembali teringat wajah Itachi yang tidak memperlihatkan penyesalan sedikit pun saat dia membantai klannya sendiri, dan Naruto juga bisa merasakan jika dia tidak sedikit pun merasa menyesal karena telah membunuh Shiro dengan dinginnya.

' Tidak aku bukalah seorang pembunuh ' Naruto mencoba menyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika dia bukanlah seorang pembunuh.

' Aku melakukan semua ini karena ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan '

' Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk bertahan hidup ' Naruto terus menyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika semua perbuatan ini hanya mempunyai satu tujuan yaitu bertahan hidup.

Setelah berhasil mengatasi dilema yang bergejolak di hati dan pikirannya, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk...

...membunuh semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ini.

Naruto langsung mengambil empat buah kunai masing-masing tangannya memegang dua buah kunai lalu dia menutup matanya sebentar dan membukanya kembali. Kini warna mata Naruto bukan berwarna hitam lagimelainkan berwarna merah degnan simbol 3 _tomoe_ di masing-masing matanya yang berputar dengan kencangnya.

" Sringg " bunyi keempat Shuriken yang di lemparkan oleh Naruto.

Keempat Shuriken itu sukses mengenai semua targetnya yaitu empat buah lilin yang menyala di setiap pojok ruangan itu, Shuriken itu sukses memotong lilin-lilin tersebut menjadi dua bagian dan bagian atas lilin itu jatuh membentur lantai sehingga nyala api lilin tersebut padam.

" Hei! Apa yang terjadi? " teriak Taka ketika menyadari jika lilin yang ada di dalam ruangan itu padam secara tiba-tiba.

" Ahhh " teriak seseorang yang Taka kenal dengan sebutan Inu.

" Apa yang terjadi? " kata Taka yang mendengar teriakan dari Inu.

Tetapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang menjawab pertanyaannya, hanya kesunyian saja yang menemaninya.

" Hidup kalian akan berakhir di sini " kata Naruto yang menggema di semua sudut ruangan itu, meskipun dalam keadaan gelap Naruto masih bisa memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan bantuan Sharingannya.

Dan malam ini tidak akan pernah Naruto lupakan, karena malam ini adalah pembunuhnan pertama yang tidak akan pernah terhapus dari memori otaknya.

.

.

.

**A/N : Jadwal untuk Update " The Weapon of Konoha " adalah setiap hari minggu. And thanks untuk Adytama Ezio D'Shadow atas masukannya.**

**Q and A : Yami nugroho : untuk Jinchuriki ada, tapi keluarnya masih lama. OneeKyuuChan : Seperti di Canon Sasuke disini tetap jadi adiknya Itachi. YamiNoMadara226 : Untuk MS pasti akan bangkit. **

**Don't forget to Read, Review, Follow and Favorite this story.**

**Bye !**


	3. Chapter 3 Saving Hyuuga Princess

**I Don't Own Naruto**

_Chapter 3 __**Saving Hyuga Princes**_

The Weapon of Konoha

" **Hidup kalian akan berakhir di sini " kata Naruto yang menggema di semua sudut ruangan itu, meskipun dalam keadaan gelap Naruto masih bisa memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan bantuan Sharingannya.**

**Dan malam itu tidak akan pernah Naruto lupakan karena malam itu adalah pembunuhnan pertama yang tidak akan pernah terhapus dari memori otaknya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Two Years Later

" Krikk " " Krikkk " " Krikkk "

Terdengar suara Jangkrik yang memecah kesunyian malam, udara dingin seakan-akan tidak mematahkan semangat para Jangkrik untuk bernyayi di dalam hutan yang sunyi. Tetapi tidak hanya Jangkrik saja yang sedang melakukan aktivitas di malam yang dingin ini, tetapi seseorang juga sedang melakukan aktivitasnya sendiri. Dengan sinar rembulan yang menerangi hutan yang gelap gulita ini, kita bisa mengetahui jika orang yang ada di tengah-tengah hutan ini adalah seorang anak yang berumuran sekitar 10 tahunan dengan topeng putih polos dengan kanji **Ne, **anak ini adalah Naruto Uchiha atau Ryu.

Selama dua tahun terakhir ini, Naruto sudah menyelesaikan beberapa misi yang ia kerjakan sendiri tanpa sebuah tim dari misi tingkat C-rank hingga A-rank. Naruto bisa berbangga hati karena dari semua misi yang pernah ia emban tingkat keberhasilannya adalah 100%.

Dan misi malam ini adalah untuk menyelamatkan seorang perempuan keturunan dari klan Hyuuga bukan hanya sekedar keturunan dari klan Hyuuga tetapi juka anak kandung dari Hiashi Hyuuga pemimpin dari klan Hyuuga pada saat ini, namanya adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Dari informasi yang disampaikan oleh Danzo, Hinata saat ini sedang dijadikan tawanan oleh segerombolan _Missing-nin _dari desa Kumo. Hinata dan pengawalnya di tangkap ketika mereka sedang melakukan perjalanan ke luar desa untuk mencari sebuah bunga langka yang hanya bisa di temukan di luar Konoha.

Naruto langsung mengalirkan chakranya ke kakinya untuk mempercepat lompatannya dari satu pohon ke pohon lain menuju perbatasan desa Kumo tempat Hinata sedang disandera.

**Kumo's Border **

Di dalam hutan perbatasan desa Kumo ada sebuah tenda yang berukuran sedang. Tenda tersebut di jaga ketat oleh dua orang yang berdiri di luar tenda.

" Dengan hasil buruan kita pasti Raikage-sama memberi ampunan atas pengkhianatan kita " kata seorang laki-laki dewasa yang umurnya kira-kira sekitar 30 tahunan, dia memiliki rambut yang warnanya setara dengan warna matanya yaitu hitam dan juga kulit yang berwarna cokelat atau malah bisa di bilang hitam. Dia memakai baju dan celana berlengan panjang berwarna hitam, namanya adalah Ichi Kurosaki seorang B-rank _Missing-nin _dari Kumo.

" Kau benar sekali! Ha...ha...ha " tawa sesorang yang ada di samping Ichi, dia berumur setara dengan Ichi yang berumur 30 tahunan seperti Ichi, dia memiliki paras yang sama persis dengan Ichi yang membedakan hanyalah warna rambutnya yang berwarna perak dan pakaian yang dikenakannya pun sama persis seperti yang di kenakan oleh Ichi. Dia adalah Aki Kurosaki, saudara dari Ichi Kurosaki.

Mereka berdua sangat senang sekali dengan apa yang mereka tangkap hari ini karena dengan hasil penangkapan mereka, _Missing-nin_ bersaudara ini berharap jika mereka kembali ke desa mereka Kumo maka sang Raikage akan mengampuni atas kesalahan mereka yang mereka buat di masa lalu.

Mereka merasa sangat beruntung sekali, di saat mereka sedang putus asa mencari jalan keluar untuk kembali ke desa mereka tanpa menerima hukuman dari Raikage. _Missing-nin _bersaudara ini melihat geromblan ninja dari Konoha yang sedang mengawal seorang anak perempuan. Setelah mereka awasi lebih lanjut ternyata geromboalan ninja Konoha tersebut sedang mengawal seorang gadis keturunan dari Klan Hyuuga sebuah klan yang terkenal dengan Doujutsunya. Saat itulah sebuah ide mucul di kepala mereka, ide yang dapat membebaskan mereka dari hukuman yang akan di berikan oleh Raikage ketika mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Kumo.

**Inside the Tent**

Di dalam tenda yang hanya di sinari oleh caha api unggun ini ada seorang anak perempuan yang sedang duduk dengan terikat serta sebuah kain yang menyumbat mulutnya. Anak ini mempunyai rambut berwarna Indigo yang panjangnya sebahu dan juga kulit yang berwarna putih sepeerti susu, warna mata anak perempuan ini berwarna putih. Jika dilihat dari pakaian yang di kenakan anak perempuan ini, bisa di pastikan jika anak ini berasal dari sebuah keluarga bangsawan. Dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata sendiri tidak akan menyangka jika dirinya mengalami kejadian yang sudah dia alam beberapa tahun silam yaitu di culik. Seakan-akan **Kami-sama** sedang mempermainkannya, ninja yang menculiknya sekarang dan dulu adalah ninja yang sama-sama berasal dari desa Kumo.

Sebenarnya sebelum dia pergi keluar desa, ayahnya sudah menyewa tiga Chunin untuk mengawalnya mencari bunga langka yang hanya bisa tumbuh di luar Konoha. Bunga itu sangat penting baginya karena bunga itu akan dia bawa ke makam ibunya untuk memperingati hari kematian ibunya.

Saat mereka berjalan menuju Konoha setelah mendapatkan bunga langka itu tetapi saat dia dan para pengawalnya sudah sampai di perbatasan Konoha, mereka di kepung oleh dua orang _Missing-nin_ dan saat para pengawalnya mencoba untuk melawan. Mereka dapat dengan mudah di kalahkan oleh _Missing-nin _tersebut.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, di dalam sebuah tenda yang kurang pencahayaan dan menjadi sebuah tawanan dari _Missin-nin _itu. Hinata sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya jika tidak ada orang yang menolongnya. Dan karena dia belum mempunyai kekuatan untuk melawan, Hinata hanya bisa menutup mata dan berharap jika akan ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya.

**With Naruto**

Dari kejauhan Naruto mengawasi pergerakan dari dua orang _Missing-nin _yang dia ketahui sebagai penyandra dari Hinata Hyuuga. Dari posisinya Naruto dapat mengenali siapa yang menculik putri Hyuuga itu, mereka di dunia shinobi terkenal dengan sebutan **The Twin Brother**. Si kembar ini terkenal dengan kerja samanya yang sulit di patahkan.

Naruto mengobservasi kedua _Missing-nin _itu dengan jarak yang cukup jauh karena dia tidak mau mengambil resiko, jika dia bertindak gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan bukan hanya nyawanya saja yang dalam bahaya tetapi nyawa putri Hyuuga itu juga terancam.

Sambil mengobservasi musuhnya, Naruto juga menyusun rencana untuk melumpuhkan kedua _Missing-nin _itu. Setelah cukup lama berpikir, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk melumpuhkan salah satu _Missing-nin _itu terlebih dahulu karena jika dia menyerang si duo kembar tersebut secara bersamaan, maka sama saja dia menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

Karena sudah yakin dengan rencananya, dia langsung melompat mendekati kedua buruannya tersebut dengan hati-hati, setelah posisinya sudah cukup dekat dia langsung merapal beberapa segel tangan.

" **Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu "**

Tidak jauh dari tanah yang di pijak oleh Naruto muncul satu klon yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Ya, Naruto memutuskan untuk membentuk satu **Tsuchi Bunshin **untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari salah satu _Missing-nin _itu, meskipun dia menyadari jika **Tsuchi Bunshin**nya tidak akan bertahan lama melawan ninja sekaliber **The Twin Brother **tersebut.

Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata, Naruto dan klonya langsung melempar puluhan kunai mengarah ke kedua _Missing-nin _itu, tetapi dengan refleks yang luar biasa, kedua _Missing-nin _itu dengan mudah menghindari semua kunai-kunai yang melaju kearah mereka tanpa lecet sedikit pun di tubuh mereka.

Setelah menghindari semua kunai yang menjuju ke arah mereka, **The Twin Brother **langsung mencari dari mana arah sumber kunai-kunai tadi, dengan pengalaman yang mereka dapat saat menjadi ninja Kumo dan juga saat menjadi missing-nin selama ini. Mereka dengan mudah menemukan dua orang yang memakai topeng putih polos sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan santainya.

" Jadi, kalian berdua yang menyerang kita ya! " kata Ichi dengan nada sedikit geram.

" Ya! " jawab Naruto dan klonnya secara bersamaan.

" Apa kalian kembar seperti kami? " tanya Ichi dengan polosnya.

Naruto yang mendengar nada polos dari Ichi hanya bisa menatap kedua orang yang lebih tua di depannya, meskipun dalam otaknya dia terus bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa _Missing-nin _sedungu kedua orang itu bisa bertahan di dunia Shinobi yang kejam ini.

" Pletak "

" Itai...Nis-san kenapa kau memukulku! " teriak Ichi yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan yang di berikan oleh Aki.

" Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda Baka! " teriak Aki pada adiknya yang bodoh itu.

" Ehem...baiklah..." kata Ichi.

" Jadi apa maksud kalian menyerang kami tadi huh? " tanya Ichi dengan nada yang berubah 360 derajat.

" Apa kau itu bodoh! " tanya Naruto dengan tenang.

" APA MAKSUDMU HAH! " teriak Ichi yang tidak terima dikatakan bodoh oleh Naruto.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Ichi, Naruto langsung mengambil satu kunai dari kantongnya dan mlemparkannya mengarah pada Ichi yang masih belum terima dengan perkataan Naruto.

" Trang "

Ichi harus perterima kasih pada kembarannya, jika bukan karena Aki mungkin saja dia sudah kehilangan nyawanya.

" Ha...ha...ha... aku mengerti sekarang apa tujuanmu datang kesini " kata Ichi dengan tawa terbahak-bahak.

" Apa? " jawab Naruto dan Aki bersamaan. Jika Naruto bertanya dengan nada tenang lain halnya dengan Aki yang bertanya dengan nada yang geram, seakan-akan dia sudah mengetahui apa yang akan keluar dari mulut adiknya.

" Apa kau bodoh Nii-san? Tentu saja dia kesini untuk memburu kita " kata Ichi dengan membusungkan dadanya, karena dia merasa dia lebih pintar dari kakaknya.

" Kau yang dungu bodoh, kenapa kau baru saja menyadari jika orang itu adalah musuh kita " kata Aki pada adiknya sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang sedang menonton pertengkaran antara saudara kembar di depannya.

" Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Nii-san? " kata Ichi yag bertanya kepada Aki dengan nada polosnya seperti anak keil.

Aki yang mendengar pertanyaan sampah dari adiknya hanya bisa memegang keningnya yang tiba-tiba saja pusing dengan tingkah laku bodoh dari adiknya itu.

" Tentu saja kita harus membunuhnya bodoh " kata Aki yang mencoba menahan amarahnya karena sikap bodoh Ichi.

" Baiklah! Apa kau sudah siap bertarung dengan kami Anbu-san" kata Ichi pada Naruto yang masih setia berdiri melihat pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Aki.

" Hm... " itulah jawaban Naruto. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto kedua Missing-nin itu langsung memasang posisi kuda-kuda.

.

.

.

**Naruto vs Ichi**

Seperti yang di rencanakannya tadi, Naruto yang asli langsung berlari menghampiri Ichi sedangkan **Tsuchi Bunshin **Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri Aki.

Naruto yang asli terus memancing Ichi untuk bertarung di tempat yang agak jauh dari posisi **Bunshin**nya yang sedang bertarung dengan Aki.

" Terima ini " kata Ichi dengan merapal segel tangan.

" **Dendou Hebi no Jutsu **" teriak Ichi.

Tiba-tiba kilatan-kilatan petir muncul di kelima jari milik Ichi, tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung menempelkan kelima jarinya ke permukaan tanah. Tanpa bantuan Sharingannya Naruto bisa melihat kilatan-kilatan kuning yang menjalar di atas tanah dan menuju arahnya, tidak mau ambil resiko Naruto melompat ke udara dan mendarat di atas pohon.

" Ctarrr "

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah rantai listrik yang berwarna kuning muncul dari dalam tanah, panjang rantai listrik itu kira-kira sekitar 1 meteran.

Melihat serangannya yang gagal, Ichi menghentikan jutsunya.

" Rupanya kau hebat juga ya! " kata Ichi setelah menghentikan jutsunya.

" Tap "

Naruto meloncar turun dan mendarat di tempatnya semula.

' **Doton: Doryu Taiga ' **batin Naruto ketika kakinya menempel dengan permukaan tanah.

Seketika itu juga, tanah yang dijadikan pijakan oleh Naruto dan Ichi berubah jadi sungai berlumpur. Dan tubuh Ichi dengan sendirinya bergeser mendekati tempat Naruto berdiri. Dengan tenangnya Naruto menunggu tubuh Ichi yang bergeser mendekatinya.

" Scrath "

Naruto langsung menyayat leher Ichi ketika jarak mereka hanya setengah meter saja.

" Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu " itulah kata-kata Ichi ketika Naruto menyayat lehernya.

" Poff "

Tanpa Naruto duga, tubuh Ichi berubah jad bongkahan kayu lengkap dengan puluhan kertas peledak yang menempel di batang kayu tersebut.

" Bommm "

Batang kayu itu meledak dengan dahsyatnya, ledakan itu menyebabkan kerusakan di radius sekitar 3 meter. Pohon-pohon yang semula berdiri dengan gagahnya dalam hitungan detik sudah pada tumbang semua karena tidak bisa menahan dampak ledakan tersebut.

" Ha...ha...ha... Aku menang " Ichi merasa senang ketika bongkahan kayu yang dia jadikan sebagai pengganti dirinya meledak seketika, saat Naruto mencoba menyayat lehernya tadi.

Saat asap tebal yang disebabkan oleh ledakan tadi sudah hilang sepenuhnya, Ichi tidak bisa melihat jasad Naruto yang dia harapkan akan tergeletak di atas tanah.

" Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu " dengan kedua telinganya Ichi dapat mendengar kata-kata yang dia lontarkan pada Naruto tadi.

" Jlebb "

_Tanto _Naruto dengan mudahnya menghujam perut Ichi, darah segar pun mengucur dari perut Ichi mengalir dari ujung pedang Naruto.

" A...ki...pas...ti...ak...a...n...mem...ba...las...ke...ma...ti...a...n..k...u " itulah kata-kata Ichi yang dia katakan pada Naruto sebelum dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

" Aku tunggu itu " balas Naruto sambil mencabut pedangnya yang masih menancap di perut Ichi dan menyarungkan kembali ketempatnya.

" Bughh " itu lah jawaban yang di terima Naruto, sebuah kaki yang dengan mulusnya mendarat di perut Naruto, tubuhnya pun terhempas ke belakang.

" Ichi...bagun...Ichi " teriak Aki dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh adiknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan berharap jika suatu keajaiban akan muncul.

" Percuma saja... adikmu tidak akan hidup lagi " kata Naruto yang melihat Aki menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ichi yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Aki sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi saat mendengar perkataan Naruto, sebenarnya dia sudah mencoba menahan emosinya, karena dia sendiri tahu jika emosinya menguasainya. Maka dia akan kalah, karena dia sadar jika seorang Shinobi tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, hanya kematian yang menjadi takdirnya.

Dengan kemarahan yang mengontrolnya, Aki tanpa berpikir panjang langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dengan kemarahan yang menguasai otaknya. Tangan kanannya mencoba memukul wajah Naruto, tapi serangannya meleset karena Naruto menggeser tubuhnya ke samping. Melihat ada celah Naruto mencoba menyerang Aki balik dengan sebuah tendangan yang mengincar perutnya.

" Hubb "

Aki melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan dari Naruto, ketika tubuhnya masih melayang di udara dia segera melemparkan satu kunai ke arah Naruto dan segera merapal beberapa segel tangan.

" **Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **"

Satu kunai dari Aki langsung berubah jadi puluhan kunai yang mengarah ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang sadar jika kunai-kunai yang di lemparkan oleh Aki tadi di sertai dengan kertas peledak yang tertempel di setiap kunainya. Dia langsung merapal tangannya untuk menahan kunai-kunai itu.

" **Doton: Doryu Heki **"

Kedua telapak tangan Naruto langsung menyentuh permukaan tanah, di depan Naruto muncul sebuah benteng yang terbuat dari lumpur yang mempunyai tinggi sekitar 15 kaki dan panjangnya mencapai 20 kaki.

" Duarrr "

Puluhan kunai yang di lemparkan oleh Aki tadi meledak ketika menyentuh benteng raksasa milik Naruto.

" Buagh "

Kali ini Naruto tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menghindari atau menangkis tendangan dari Aki, serangan dari Aki tidak hanya berhenti sampai di situ. Ya, dia memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk terus-menerus menyerang Naruto yang belum bisa menghindari serangan darinya.

" Brakk "  
kali ini tubuh Naruto tidak membentur tanah melainkan membentur sebuah pohon, sampai-sampai pohon itu tumbang karena tidak muat menahan tubuh Naruto.

Saat Naruto mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya, dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat kaki Aki yang sudah bersiap menghancurkan kepalanya. Tapi sebelum kaki Aki menyentuh kepalanya, Naruto berhasil menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping kiri, sehingga kaki Aki hanya membentur permukaa tanah saja.

" Krakkk "

Retakan-retakan di tanah yang membentuk sarang laba-laba pun muncul di permukaan tanah ketika kaki Aki membentur tanah. Merasa serangannya gagal Aki langsung lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah diamana Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari serangan tadi, tapi hanya tanah tandus yang dia temukan. Bahkan jejak kaki dari Naruto juga tidak ada.

Tiba-tiba Aki merasakan tekanan udara yang berubah jadi 180 derajat, suara-suara hewan malam yang sebelumnya menggema di seluruh penjuru hutan tiba-tiba saja menjadi hening bersamaan dengan hilangnya Naruto. Karena instingnya yang mengatakan jika akan ada bahaya yang akan datang padanya, Aki mencoba memfokuskan pandangan matanya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Tapi semua usahanya sia-sia saja, seberapa gigih dirinya untuk menemukan keberadaan Naruto, tetap saja dia tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Bahkan dengan pengalaman bertarung yang dia peroleh sejak menjalani hidup sebagai seorang _Missing-nin _tidak berguna saat ini. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya, Aki memikirkan betapa takutnya dirinya akan kematian.

' Akankah aku akan menyusulmu Otouto? ' batin Aki.

Jikalau pun dia akan mati, Aki berjanji jika dia tidak akan mati tanpa sebuah perlawanan. Dia akan bertarung hingga detak jantungnya berhenti.

" Dimana kau bersembunyi Anbu brengsek! " teriak Aki di tengah keheningan malam.

Tapi kesunyiaanlah yang hanya menemani Aki, seakan-akan semua kehidupan di hutan ini lenyap seketika. Aki berani bersumpah jika dia merasakan ada yang ganjil dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Pandangan matanya mulai menjadi gelap gulita, matanya tidak mampu menangkap satu bayangan pun di dalam kegelapan yang tidak berujung ini. Jika tadi dia masih bisa melihat dengan bantuan sinar rembulan yang sinarnya sampai di permukaan bumi, sekarang ini Aki tidak dapat menemukan satu titik cahaya rembulan pun yang di tangkap oleh matanya. Matanya hanya bisa menangkap sebuah gelepan yang tidak berujung.

Aki mencoba berjalan dengan tujuan yang tak menentu karena saat ini kedua matanya tidak berguna. Dengan kedua tangannya yang dia gunakan sebagai alat peraba, Aki terus berjalan entah kemana. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari kegelapan yang tak berujung ini.

" Grabb "

Aki dapat merasakan sebuah benda yang sangat keras mengikat kedua kakinya, benda itu menghalanginya untuk menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Tapi seberapa kuat, dia menggerakkan kedua kakinya, kakinya tidak akan bergerak satu senti pun dari tempatnya semula.

" Apa kau sudah menyerah? " sebuah suara dingin yang di dengar oleh Aki, sebuah suara yang dimiliki oleh seseorang yang telah mengakhiri hidup adiknya dan mungkin hidupnya juga akan di dalam genggaman tangan orang itu.

" Dimana kau Bangsat? " teriak Aki frustasi, meskipun dia dengan jelas dapat mendengar suara dari Naruto. Dia tidak dapat menentukan dimana posisi Naruto sekarang.

" Aku..." Aki dapat merasakan hembusan napas seseorang dari belakangnya, dia yakin jika lawannya sekarang ini tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

" Ada dimana-mana " tiba-tiba suara yang sebelumnya di dengar di belakangnya, kini muncul di semua penjuru hutan.

" Jangan bermain-main dengan ku Bangsat..."

" Jika kau ingin membunuhku, bunuh aku sekarang juga " teriak Aki yang sudah tidak tahan dengan permainan dari Naruto.

" Baiklah jika itu yang menjadi permohonanmu... " ucap Naruto.

Mata Aki yang sebelumnya tidak dapat menangkap setitik cahaya, kini secara perlahan-lahan kedua matanya bisa menangkap satu titik cahaya kecil, dari satu titik cahaya menjadi puluhan titik cahaya, dan dari puluhan titik cahaya menjadi ribuan titik cahaya hingga matanya kini bisa melihat puluhan pohon yang tumbuh di hutan. Di saat kepalanya mendongak keatas, dia kembali bisa melihat sinar rembulan yang memancarkan sinarnya.

Tapi saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menjadi kaku seketika. Di depannya tengah berdiri seorang yang memakai pakaian layaknya seorang Anbu dengan topeng putih polosnya, namun yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya membeku adalah sesuatu yang di pegang oleh orang yang di depannya.

Yang di pegang oleh orang itu adalah sebuah kepala yang sangat familiar baginya, bagaimana tidak familiar jika itu adalah kepala adikmu sendiri.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Aki yang geram.

" Ini..." jawab Naruto dengan entengnya.

Naruto langsung melemparkan kepala Ichi ke udara, kepala Ichi melayang di udara dengan ketinggian sekitar 10 meter dari permukaan tanah. Mata Aki melebar seketika saat dia melihat Naruto melempar sesuatu mengarah ke tempat dimana kepala Ichi melayang sekarang.

Benda yang di lemparkan oleh Naruto adalah satu buah kunai yang di lengkapi dengan kertas peledak.

" Apa kau tidak mempunyai hati bangsat! " teriak Aki ketika dia menyadari apa yang mau dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Aki, dia hanya memandang kunai yang dia lemparkan tadi. Kunai itu terus meluncur menuju kepala Ichi yang masih melayang di udara. Kunai itu semakin mendekati targetnya.

Kini jarak antara kunai dengan kepala Ichi hanya sekitar 2 meter...

1 meter...

Ujung kunai itu langsung bersentuhan dengan kepala Ichi dan...

" Duarrrr "

Ledakan iu bagaikan sebuah kembang api yang meledak dan menghiasi langit malam, yang membedakan adalah jika sebuah kembang api meledak menghasilkan api berwarna-warni yang membuat langit malam menjadi indah karena api warna-warni tersebut, lain halnya dengan ledakan tadi. Ledakan tadi tidak menghasilka api berwarna-warni tapi menghasilkan hujan darah yang membasahi rerumputan yang tumbuh di bawahnya.

Meskipun jarak antara Aki dan Naruto cukup jauh, Naruto dengan jelas dapat mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut Aki.

" Aku bunuh kau "

" Aku bunuh kau..." itu lah kalimat yang keluar berulang kali dari mulut Aki.

" Tapi akulah yang akan membunuhmu " kata Naruto pelan.

Dengan chakra yang dia alirkan ke kedua kakinya, Naruto memperkecil jarak antara dirinya dengan Aki yang masih belum bisa menggerakkan kakinya.

Tangan Naruto mengambil satu kunainya dan langsung menusukkan kunai tersebut, tepat di jantung Aki.

" Apa kau tahu, jika yang kau alami dan lihat tadi hanyalah ilusi semata " kata Naruto kepada orang yang menjadi korban keduanya malam ini.

Aki yang sudah berada di ambang kematian, langsung menatap mata Naruto melalui kedua lubang yang ada di topeng yang di pakainya. Mencoba mencari kebenaraan atas apa yang di katakan padanya, di saat dia memandangi mata berwarna _onyx. _Dia tidak menemukan kebohongan dari sorot mata _onyx _itu.

Sebelum matanya menutup, Aki mencoba membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto padanya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju tempat dimana darah dari kepala adiknya membasahi rerumputan, tapi dirinya tidak menemukan setetes darah pun yang membasahi rerumputan.

' Emosi hanya akan membawa kegagalan ' itulah pikiran terakhir dari Aki sebelum kedua matanya benar-benar tertutup.

Naruto yang melihat Aki yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, langsung merapal beberapa segel tangan.

" **Shunshin no Jutsu "**

.

.

.

**Outside the Tent**

Di luar tenda yang di gunakan sebagai tempat penyekapan Hinata, muncul hembusan angin yang berbentuk tornado kecil disertai dengan puluhan-puluhan dedaunan. Secara perlahan tornado yang disertai puluhan daun itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh sosok Naruto.

Saat mata Naruto melihat pintu tenda yang masih tertutup, dia sedikit bernapas lega karena mungkin saja Hinata masih aman di dalam tenda. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan mendekati tenda yang ada di depannya dan membukanya secara perlahan.

" Srettt "

Pintu tenda tersebut terbuka.

**Hinata P. O. V**

" Sreeet "

Ketika aku mendengar pintu yang terbuka, aku sedikit ketakukan. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata karena aku takut jika para penculik itu akan berbuat macam-macam kepadaku.

" Tap " " Tap " " Tap "

Dengan jelas aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mulai mendekat, semakin jelas suara langkah kaki itu semakin kuat juga aku memejamkan mataku.

" Syatt " " Syattt "

Tetapi kenapa aku merasakan jika tali-tali yang sebelumnya mengikat tangan dan kakiku kini sudah terlepas. Apa mereka akan membawa ku pergi dari sini?. Apa tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menolongku?. Sekarang ini aku mulai gelisah, aku masih ingin bertemu dengan Tou-san, dan juga Hanabi-chan.

" Kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang " kalimat dingin itu berhasil di tangkap oleh daun telingaku.

' Eh... kenapa suaranya berbeda dengan para penculikku tadi ' batinku.

**Hinata P.O.V end**

Karena rasa ingin tahu dan juga sedikit terpaksa, akhirnya Hinata membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan-lahan untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah melepaskan ikatannya.

Ketika matanya sudah benar-benar terbuka, kedua mata inata menangkap sosok anak laki-laki berambut hitam panjang tapi wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng berwarna putih polos dengan kanji ' **Ne ' **di bagian dahi.

" Ano... Anda siapa? " tanya Hinata dengan nada yang formal setelah berhasil melepaskan kain yang menyumbat mulutnya.

" Aku adalah ninja Konoha " jawab Naruto dengan dingin.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan dari orang yang jika ditaksirkan masih seumuran dengannya ini yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai ninja dari Konoha hanya bisa memincingkan matanya.

' Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja dengan omongan bodohmu hah? ' batin Hinarta yang mendengar pengakuan Naruto yang mengaku sebagai ninja Konoha.

Sulit sekali bagi Hinata mempercayai omongan Naruto, karena dia belum bisa percaya jika ada orang yang masih seumuran dengannya sudah menjadi seorang ninja. Bahkan Neji-nii saja yang digembor-gemborkan sebagai salah satu keturunan Hyuuga yang mempunyai kejeniusan tingkat tinggi masih menggali ilmu di _Academy_.

" Apa kau pikir aku akan mempercayai semua omong kosongmu, bodoh? " kata Hinata yang kata-katanya sudah keluar dari jalur kebangsawanan.

Naruto yang melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Hinata hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata sekarang, itu semua disebabkan karena dari ratusan anggota **Ne **yang setiap hari ia jumpai, dia tidak pernah menemukan dari anggota tersebut yang menunjukkan satu macam emosi sekalipun.

' Aku harus lebih banyak membaca buku lagi ' batin Naruto.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, baru sadar jika tadi dia sudah berbicara tidak sopan pada orang yang telah melepaskan ikatannya. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu dari mana keberanian untuk berbicara sekasar itu ( menurut Hinata ) muncul, apalagi lawan bicaranya adalah orang yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

" Aku akan membuktikannya " kata Naruto.

Secara perlahan-lahan tangan kanan Naruto meraih ujung topengnya dan menariknya kebawah tetapi hanya sebatas dahi saja dan itu sudah cukup bagi Hinata untuk mempercayai semua perkataan Naruto. Bagaimana tidak percaya, jika di dahi Naruto terpampang Hitai-ate dengan simbol Konoha.

" Apa kau percaya sekarang? " tanya Naruto dengan nada datar.

" Ha'i " jawab Hinata pelan.

" Maafkan aku " lanjut Hinata.

" Kenapa kau meminta maaf? " tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

" Karena aku sudah berbicara tidak sopan padamu " jawab Hinata.

" Tidak usah di pikirkan " jawab Naruto dengan asal karena dia semakin binggung dengan perubahan emosi Hinata.

" Apa kau bercita-cita untuk menjadi anggota Anbu? " tanya Hinata yang baru sadar jika orang yang di depannya ini menggenakan seragam serta topeng yag mirip dengan anggota Anbu yang pernah ia lihat.

" Kenapa kau bilang begitu? " tanya Naruto.

" Karena kau mirip sekali dengan anggota Anbu " jawab Hinata.

" Aku tidak bercita-cita menjadi Anbu karena sekarang ini aku sudah menjadi anggota Anbu " jawab Naruto dengan tenang.

" Eh...! "

Hinata begitu terkejut dengan pengakuan dari Naruto, untuk sesaat dia meragukan kata-kata Naruto. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir semua perkataan Naruto ada benarnya juga, tidak mungkinkan Hokage akan mengirim hanya satu ninja untuk menghadapi dua orang _Missing-nin_ yang bisa dikatakan berbahaya itu.

" Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu? " tanya Hinata yang begitu ingin tahu siapa yang telah menyelamatkannya dari para penculiknya.

" Panggil aku Ryu " jawab Naruto yang memberikannya nama kodenya sebagai anggota **Ne.**

Hinata juga tahu jika nama ' Ryu ' hanya lah sebuah kode yang digunakan oleh para anggota Anbu agar identitas asli mereka tidak menyebar ke telinga musuh, mungkin untuk saat ini dia bisa menerima nama palsu yang Naruto berikan padanya, tapi pada suatu saat nanti dia pasti bisa mengetahui siapa nama asli dari Ryu.

" Aku Hyuuga Hinata " kata Hinata di barengi dengan uluran tangannya.

Naruto semakin binggung ketika Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya disertai dengan ukuran tangannya. Dari pengalaman yang dia peroleh dari para anggota **Ne **tentunya, jika mereka bertemu dengan anggota **Ne **yang belum mereka kenal, mereka hanya menyebutkan kode nama mereka dan semuanya sudah selesai tanpa berjabat tangan segala.

' Apa aku harus menjabat tangannnya '

Dengan instingnya, Naruto juga mengikuti pergerakan Hinata yaitu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, dan akhirnya tangan kedua manusia berbeda gender itu saling bersentuhan.

.

.

.

**Q n A : Namika Rahma : Untuk Sasuke (mungkin) akan keluar dari Konoha, dan terus terang di cerita ini tim 7, 8, 9, dan 10 jarang keluar. Dan kalau Dark Naru lihat perkembangan ceritanya saja.**

**OneeKyuuchan : Yap, Naruto masih bisa merasakan emosi dan untuk pair lihat perkembangan cerita saja.**

**YamiNoMadara226 : Maaf kemarin salah jawab pertanyaannya, Iya dia masuk Ne dan untuk EMS mungkin.**

**Tenza905 : Jika soal mata Shisui itu semua sama seperti di canon kalau soal reinkarnasi Ashura belum terpikirkan sejauh itu.**

**A/N : jika di chapter 3 masih banyak typo saya minta maaf karena saat saya mau mengedit cerita ini lewat ff selalu gagal. Selalu gagal karena laptop saya menggunakan DNS Server dari luar negeri karena DNS saya sudah ter-Blacklist.**

**JADWAL UPDATE CERITA INI ADALAH HARI MINGGU**

**Don't forget to Review, fav, or follow this story**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4 New Teammate

Chapter 4 **New Teammate**

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **Aku Hyuuga Hinata " kata Hinata di barengi dengan uluran tangannya.**

**Naruto semakin binggung ketika Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya disertai dengan ukuran tangannya. Dari pengalaman yang dia peroleh dari para anggota Ne tentunya, jika mereka bertemu dengan anggota Ne yang belum mereka kenal, mereka hanya menyebutkan kode nama mereka dan semuanya sudah selesai tanpa berjabat tangan segala.**

' **Apa aku harus menjabat tangannnya '**

**Dengan instingnya, Naruto juga mengikuti pergerakan Hinata yaitu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, dan akhirnya tangan kedua manusia berbeda gender itu saling bersentuhan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Apa kau masih kuat berjalan? " tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang mulai berjalan sempoyongan.

" Tentu Ryu " balas Hinata dengan semangat di luarnya tapi di dalamnya dia sudah merasa akan pingsan sewaktu-waktu.

Kini Hinata dan Naruto tengah melewati jalan setapak yang terdapat di dalam hutan, Hinata berjalan di depan Naruto dan jarak mereka hanya satu meter saja. Mereka berdua hanya berjalan di dalam keheningan yang kadang-kadang di selingi oleh ocehan-ocehan hewan malam. Meskipun kedua bocah ini berjalan hanya di sinari oleh sinar bulan tapi keduanya masih bisa melihat jalan di depan mereka. Naruto sebenarnya ingin mengajak Hinata untuk kembali ke Konoha dengan cara yang biasa di lakukan oleh para ninja yaitu melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Tapi karena Hinata menolak, yah seperti inilah mereka sekarang.

' Aku tidak kuat lagi ' batin Hinata.

Hinata merasakan kedua matanya yang sudah mulai berat untuk membuka dan secara perlahan-lahan kedua matanya mulai menutup disertai dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh menuju tanah.

" Greebb " belum sempat tubuh Hinata jatuh ketanah, tubuhnya sudah di tangkap oleh Naruto.

" Seharusnya kau menuruti apa yang aku usulkan tadi " kata Naruto yang menggendong tubuh Hinata bak seorang pangeran menggendong seorang putri kerajaan. Sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya Naruto memasukkan sesuatu yang terbungkus oleh kain hitam kedalam saku baju yang di kenakan oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

" Tap "

" Tap "

" Tap "

Suara telapak kaki Naruto yang meempel dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya.

Dengan Hinata yang masih di dalam genddongannya, Naruto terus mengalirkan chakranya ke telapak kakinya untuk mempercepat lompatannya dan sejak pingsan tadi Hinata belum siuman juga. Naruto sendiri

' Dingin '

Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan angin malam yang terus menerjang wajahnya, dengan perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah topeng putih yang dikenalinya, itu adalah topeng Ryu, pikirnya.

' Kenapa dia menggendongku? ' batin Hinata.

Pipi Hinata mulai merona ketika dia sadar jika saat ini, dia sedang berada di dalam gendonggan Naruto, dia ingin berteriak agar Naruto menurunkannya, tapi disisi lain Hinata juga sadar jika saat ini untuk berdiri saja mungkin dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Dia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya kembali dan berharap jika dia akan terlelap kembali. Karena dia sudah tidak kuat menahan temperatur tubuhnya yang semakin memanas.

.

.

.

" Misi Sukses Hokage-sama " lapor Naruto pada Sandaime Hokage.

Sandaime Hokage adalah seorang lelaki tua yang kulitnya sudah mulai berkeriput disertai rambut yang memutih, dia memakai jubah putih panjang.

Setelah mengantarkan Hinata pulang kekediaman Hyuuga dalam keadaan masih pingsan, Naruto langsung menuju kantor Hokage untuk memberikan laporan tentang misinya yang sukses.

Sandaime sendiri sudah mengetahui jika misi yang di jalankan oleh Naruto sukses, kabar itu dia dapat dari Hiashi Hyuuga sendiri sebelum kedatangan Naruto. Dia juga merasa senang karena Konoha sekarang ini mempunyai pemuda berbakat seperti ' Ryu ' yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

Jika dia melihat rekor misi yang dijalankan oleh ' Ryu ', Sandaime akan teringat dengan seorang ninja muda berbakat lainnya dia adalah Itachi Uchiha seorang anak keturunan Uchiha yang mempunyai bakat yang dilatih dengan keras sehingga menjadikannya Shinobi yang kuat meskipun di usianya yang masih belia.

Dan sosok didepannya ini begitu mirip dengan sosok Itachi, dari gaya bicara dan juga bakat yang dimiliki keduanya, itulah yang menyebabkan Sandaime sedikit khawatir. Dia tidak mau jika Shinobi sebakat ' Ryu ' akan jatuh di bawah pengaruh seorang Danzo. Tapi dia sekarang ini tidak mempunyai kuasa atas ' Ryu ', dan dia hanya berharap jika ' Ryu ' tidak akan membawa kehancuran bagi Konoha.

" Hm...Kau boleh keluar sekarang " perintah Sandaime yang disertai dengan asap rokok yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" Hai " balas Naruto dengan membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kantor Hokage, Naruto langsung pergi ke markas utama **Ne **yang terletak di ujung utara Konoha. Entah kenapa kali ini memilih rute yang lebih terbuka untuk menuju markas **Ne**, biasanya dia memilih rute yag sepi tapi kali ini dia memilih untuk melewati pemukiman penduduk Konoha.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto bisa melihat aktivitas para penduduk non shinobi yang ramai lalu lalang berpapasan dengannya. Dan mereka hanya memberi pandangan yang menunjukkan keheranan setiap berpapasan dengannya, maklum ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berjalan di tempat yang ramai seperti ini.

Tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukan pandangan yang di berikan oleh para penduduk kepadanya, dia malah lebih mempercepat langkah kakinya karena ingin segera sampai ke markas dan istirahat karena kelelahan. Dan juga dia memiliki firasat jika besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan.

Dari kejauhan Naruto dapat melihat sebuah gerbang yang kontruksinya hampir sama dengan gerbang desa, tetapi yang membedakan adalah ukurannya yang lebih kecil dari pada gerbang desa, setelah berjalan lebih dekat dia juga melihat dua anggota **Ne **yang bertugas menjaga gerbang. Meskipun **Ne **hanyalah sebuah organisasi yang berkerja di balik bayangan tetapi keamanan wilayah ini juga menjadi prioritas yang di utamakan.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Naruto terus berjalan melewati para penjaga gerbang yang memberikannya anggukan kepala. Dia juga memutuskan untuk melaporkan misinya besok saja pada Danzo, karena mungkin saja Danzo sudah mendapat informasi dari Hokage sendiri.

.

.

.

Dari ufuk timur kini secara perlahan-lahan muncul matahari yang akan menggantikan tugas dari rembulan untuk menyinari seluruh permukaan belahan bumi, tidak terkecuali suatu daerah yang dinamakan Konoha.

" Cit " " Cit " " Cit "

Suara burung yang ikut memberikan sambutan selamat datang bagi sang mentari yang muncul dari ufuk timur, bahkan sang bulan pun seakan-akan memberi salam perpisahan dengan menyembunyikan dirinya secara perlahan-lahan.

Naruto sendiri juga tidak mau kalah dengan para burung-burung yang sudah memulai aktivitas mereka, di pagi hari dengan udara yang dinginnya mampu menembus kain yang di kenakannya. Naruto sudah selesai melakukan aktivitas yang dia lakukan setiap pagi hari yaitu melakukan olahraga ringan untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang telah kaku.

Ketika Naruto melangkakan kakinya untuk meninggalkan training ground, dia berhenti sejenak dan dengan menuruti instingnya Naruto melompat kearah samping untuk menghindari serangan yang menuju padanya. Dan benar saja ternyata dari arah belakangnya muncul dua buah kunai yang di arahkan ke padanya.

" Jlebbb " " Jlebbb "

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat dua buah kunai yang menancap tanah.

" Tap " " Tap " Tap "

Suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Ketika dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kunai menuju arah sumber suara, Naruto menemukan seorang yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya, dengan rambut hitam panjang dengan topeng ANBU **Ne** yang menutupi wajahnya serta seragam khas anggota ANBU **Ne.**

Naruto dan anggota ANBU **Ne **yang tidak di kenal itu hanya melempar tatapan satu sama lain, angin yang hanya semilir saja berubah menjadi hembusan yang cukup kencang yang menyebabkan beberapa helai daun yang berhamburan ke segala arah.

Kedua anggota ANBU **Ne** yang merasakan hembusan angin yang begitu kencang itu tidak bergerak sama sekali, mereka masih setia melempar pandangan satu sama lain.

" Wush "

Hingga ANBU **Ne** tidak di kenal itu melesat maju ke arah Naruto yang masih diam di tempat.

" Bugh "

Pukulan dari ANBU **Ne **yang menuju perutnya berhasil di tangkis oleh Naruto dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya kebawah sehingga membentuk huruf ' X '. Melihat serangannya yang gagal ANBU **Ne **tersebut langsung melompat mundur menjauh dari Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya diam saja tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok ANBU di depannya itu.

" Kenapa kau menyerangku? " tanya Naruto pada ANBU **Ne **yang tak di kenal itu dengan dinginnya.

Tetapi bukannya jawaban yang ia dapat melainkan tiga buah senbon yang meluncur kearahnya, dengan mengambil satu kunai dari kantong senjatanya, Naruto dengan mudah menangkis ketiga sebon itu.

" Trangg " " Traggg " " Trangg "

ANBU** Ne **yang melihat ada kesempatan menyerang, langsung melesat menuju Naruto yang tengah menangkis senbon yang dia lemparkan dan langsung menerjang Naruto dengan kakinya.

" Buaghh " kali ini Naruto tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menghindar atau pun menangkis serangan ANBU **Ne **tak di kenal itu, tubuh Naruto pun terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang tapi dengan indahnya Naruto langsung melakukan gerakan salto di udara untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

" Apa kemampauanmu hanya segini? " tanya ANBU **Ne **tersebut yang melihat Naruto yang mampu mengendalikan tubuhnya.

" Hn " balas Naruto yang menatap lawannya dengan tenang.

" Grebbb "

Tiba-tiba dari bawah tanah yang digunakan pijakana ANBU **Ne **itu muncul dua tangan yang langsung menahan ANBU **Ne** itu untuk bergerak, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung merapal segel tangan.

" **Katon : Goryuuka no jutsu **"

Dari mulut Naruto keluar api yang berwarna merah padam dan berbentuk kepala naga, kepala naga api itu terus merambat di atas permukaan tanah menuju ANBU **Ne** yang masih tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tetapi dengan tenang ANBU **Ne **itu juga merapal segel tangan untuk menahan serangan dari Naruto.

" **Suiton : Suijinheki **"

Dari mulut ANBU **Ne **itu mengeluarkan air dengan volume yang cukup banyak dan air tersebut membentuk benteng yang melindungi tubuh ANBU **Ne **itu dari serangan naga api milik Naruto.

" Banggg "

Serangan dari Naruto hanya membentur dinding air yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya, akibat benturan dua jutsu berbeda elemen itu mengakibatkan timbulnya asap yang cukup tebal yang mengganggu penglihatan kedua ninja yang sedang bertarung itu.

Saat asap yang semula mengganggu penglihatan itu sudah mulai menghilang, apa yang di lihat oleh ANBU **Ne **itu bukanlah apa yang dia harapkan, bagaimana tidak apa yang dia lihat hanyalah kegelapan yang tak terbatas. Jauh matanya memandang yang ia temukan hanyalah kegelapan saja yang dia temukan.

" Buagh "

ANBU **Ne** itu dapat merasakan sebuah tendangan yang mengenai perutnya dan tubuhnya terbental kebelakang menurutnya, karena di dalam kegelapan ini dia tidak dapat menentukan arah utara maupun selatan.

Belum sempat luka bekas tendangan ia rasakan tadi hilang, ANBU **Ne **itu kembali merasakan serangan yang mengenai bagian perutnya untuk kedua kalinya tapi kali ini bukanlah tendangan melainkan sebuah pukulan.

' Apa ini genjutsu ?' pikir ANBU **Ne** itu ketika merasakan keanehan yang terjadi pada indra penglihatannya.

ANBU** Ne **itu mencoba menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencoba keluar dari genjutsu lawannya itu, benar saja ketika dia merasakan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya berakhir pula kegelapan yang sebelumnya memenuhi indra penghlihatannya, dan juga dia dapat melihat dengan jelas lawannya itu tengah berdiri dengan santainya beberapa meter didepannya.

" Apa kau sudah tahu kemampuanku sekarang? " tanya Naruto dengan dingin.

" Belum sepenuhnya! " kata ANBU **Ne **tersebut.

ANBU** Ne **itu langsung melompat mendekati danau yang tidak jauh dari arena pertarungan dan saat dia sudah mencapai di bibir danau dia langsung merapal segel tangan.

" **Suiton : Suihou no jutsu **"

Dari danau di belakang ANBU **Ne **itu muncul arus air yang terus menjalar menuju Naruto lewat tanah dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung merapal segel tangannya.

" **Doton : Doryu Heki **"

Sebelum arus air itu berhasil menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba di depan Naruto langsung muncul sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari tanah, saat melihat dinding tanah yang muncul, Naruto langsung melompat ke atas dinding. Serangan dari ANBU **Ne** itu bagaikan ombak kecil di pantai yang membentur bebatuan besar.

" **Futon : Daikamaitachi no jutsu **"

Ketika Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat hembusan angin yang sangat dahsyat menuju arahnya, tetapi keterkejutan itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja. Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya dia langsung melompat ke udara untuk menghindari hembusan angin itu, sial bagi Naruto karena waktu yang sedikit terlambat ketika dia melakukan lompatan tadi hembusan angin tadi berhasil mengenai kakinya.

' Sial '

Dia tidak mengira jika serangan tadi ternyata sakit juga walaupun serangan tadi tidak seratus persen mengenainya.

" Hub "

Naruto melakukan pendaratan dengan sedikit terpincang karena menahan rasa sakit pada bagian kakinya.

Ternyata serangan dari ANBU **Ne **itu belum selesai juga, dengan memanfaatkan keadaan Naruto yang tengah terluka ANBU **Ne** itu menyerang Naruto dengan tantonya. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat musuhnya yang mendekatinya dengan tanto yang siap menebas kapan saja tidak tinggal diam saja, dia juga menyabut tanto yang masih bersarang di pundaknya.

" Tranggg "

Naruto berhasil menahan tanto musuhnya itu, kini kedua orang itu sedang mengadu kekuatan dengan menahan dan menekan pedang satu sama lain, melihat ada celah untuk menyerang Naruto segera meluncurkan tendangan menyamping yang berhasil mengenai pinggang musuhnya yang belum siap menerima serangan tiba-tiba dari Naruto.

" Jlebbb "

Ketika tubuh ANBU **Ne** itu terpental kebelakang dengan tenangnya dia menancapkan ujung tantonya ke dalam tanah agar tubuhnya tidak membentur tanah.

" Tranggg "

Kini ANBU **Ne **itu harus cepat-cepat menarik kembali tantonya yang masih menancap di tanah dan segera meloncat kebelakang untuk menghindari tebasan _horizontal _dari Naruto.

" Slasss " tebasan Naruto hanya bisa menebas angin saja.

" **Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu **"

Dari mulut Naruto keluar sebuah bola api raksasa yang berukuran sedang mengarah ke ANBU **Ne** itu, tapi musuh Naruto juga berhasil menyelesaikan rapalan tangannya sendiri sebelum bola api itu mengenai tubuhnya.

" **Suiton : Teppodamma "**

Dari mulut ANBU **Ne** itu muncul tembakan bola air yang ukurannya sama dengan bola api dari Naruto, Naruto harus menerima kenyataan jika kobaran api akan kalah jika bertemu dengan sebuah air, dia harus melompat ke udara untuk menghindari pusaran air yang mampu mengalahkan bola api itu.

" Sringg "

ANBU **Ne** itu tampak terkejut ketika melihat sebuah kunai yang ternyata terdapat di dalam jutsu api dari Naruto, dan saat kunai itu hanya berjarak satu meter di depannya, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah kertas yang terikat di ganggang kunai itu. Dari ujung kertas itu muncul kobaran api yang terus menjakar.

' Kertas peledak '

" **Katsu "** ucap Naruto ketika tubuhnya masih melayang di udara.

" Duarrr "

Ledakan akibat dari kertas peledak tadi tidak terlalu kuat, dampak yang disebabkan oleh ledakan tadi hanya beradius satu meter saja, dan saat ledakan itu sudah reda Naruto tidak bisa menemukan lawannya.

" Tap "

" Tap "

" Tap "

ANBU **Ne** yang menyerang Naruto tadi keluar dai balik pohon, meskipun dia berhasil lolos dari serangan Naruto, tapi dia juga menerima sedikit _effect_ dari serangan yaitu lengan kanannya yang terluka.

" Aku sudah selesai di sini " kata ANBU **Ne** itu.

" **Shunshin no jutsu **"

Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika ANBU **Ne **itu berhasil menggunakan _Shunshin_ dengan merapal segel dengan hanya tangan kirinya dan menghilang dalam pusaran air.

' Tidak kusangka dia bisa melakukan segel tangan dengan hanya menggunakan satu tangan ' batin Naruto yang memperhatikan musuhnya menghilang dalam pusaran air.

Sejak awal dia sudah tahu jika yang menyerangnya tadi bukanlah seorang musuh yang menyusup, Naruto bisa merasakan jika lawannya tadi belum mengerahkan semua kemampuannya dalam bertarung tadi begitu pun juga dirinya, dia tidak mengerahkan semua kemampuannya karena dia tahu tujuan dari ANBU **Ne **itu hanyalah untuk mengetes kemampuannya saja, mugkin Danzo yang mengirimnya? Dia juga tidak tahu apa alasan Danzo mengirim seseorang untuk mengetes kemampuannya, bukankah Danzo sendiri setiap hari selalu mengawasi sesi latihan yang ia lakukan.

Insting Naruto mengatakan jika akan ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan mendekati posisinya sekarang berada, dan benar saja tidak kurang satu menit di hadapannya sudah muncul seorang anggota **Ne**.

" Ryu! " panggil orang itu dengan nada tanpa emosinya.

" Hm " balas Naruto.

" Kau di tunggu oleh Danzo-sama di ruangannya " kata orang itu, setelah menyampaikan pesan kepada Naruto, orang itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Naruto hanya memandang kepergian dari anggota Ne tadi sampai orang itu menghilang dari pandangannya, karena tidak mau membuat Danzo menunggu Naruto langsung merapal segel tangan.

" **Shunshin no jutsu **"

Secara perlahan tapi pasti dari telapak kaki Naruto muncul kobaran api berwarna biru yang terus menjalar ke atas dan membakar tubuh Naruto secara perlahan, tetapi anehnyatidak ada suara kesakitan yang muncul dari mulut Naruto, dia hanya membiarkan api biru itu membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah semua tubuhnya terbungkus oleh api, tiba-tiba saja api itu menghilang bersama hembusan api yang muncul.

.

.

.

" Tok " " Tok " " Tok " suara ketukan pintu yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

" Masuk " muncul sebuah suara di balik pintu yang mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

" Kreet "

Saat Naruto memasuki ruangan Danzo, dia sedikit binggung ketika melihat ada satu orang tambahan di dalam ruangan Danzo. Jika biasanya yang ada di ruangan ini Hanya ada Danzo yang setia duduk di kursinya dan juga dua pengawal setianya yang berdiri di belakang Danzo, tapi saat ini juga tengah berdiri seorang perempuan yang kira-kira umurnya lebih tua satu tahun darinya. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang, kulit putih pucat serta mata yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Dia juga memakai seragam **Ne **tanpa topeng polosnya.

Danzo yang melihat Naruto sudah memasuki ruangannya pun langsung menyapanya.

" Aku dengar misimu untuk menyelamatkan putri Hiashi berhasil " kata Danzo dengan tenangnya.

" Hai " balas Naruto yang tidak kalah tenangnya.

Danzo tidak bisa berbohong, jika ada yang bertanya Apakah dia bangga dengan anak didiknya yang satu ini. Danzo juga merasa dirinya beruntung karena telah mengambil Naruto untuk bergabung dengan **Ne, **dari sekian misi solo yang di jalankan tingkat keberhasilan Naruto mencapai seratus persen.

" Perkenalkan perempuan ini adalah anggota tim barumu..." kata Danzo sambil menatap perempuan berambut hitam panjang.

" Nama aslinya adalah Haku Yuki tapi namanya sekarang adalah Taka " kata Danzo.

Ketika mendengar penjelasan Danzo, Naruto sedikit memangkat alisnya karena selama ini dia merasa nyaman menjalankan misi solo. Dan tiba-tiba saja Danzo mengabarkan jika dia akan menerima anggota tim baru.

" Kenapa? " tanya Naruto.

" Mungkin kau sudah merasa nyaman menjalankan misi sendiri, tapi untuk kedepannya aku akan mengirimu ke misi yang tingkatnya lebih berbahaya. Jadi aku mencarikanmu anggota tim " jelas Danzo pada Naruto.

" Dan juga kau sudah bertemu dengannya " kata Danzo pada Naruto.

" Aku adalah orang yang bertarung dengan mu tadi Ryu " kata Haku pada Naruto.

Naruto tidak terlalu terkejut ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Haku, setelah di perhatikan secara seksama ternyata perawakan Haku dengan ANBU **Ne** yang menyerangnya tadi mempunyai kesamaan dari tinggi badan dan juga postur tubuhnya.

" Semoga kita bisa berkerja sama dengan baik Taka " ucap Naruto sebagai salam perkenalan.

" Aku juga berharap begitu " balas Haku.

" Dan malam ini adalah misi pertama kalian, kalian akan melakukan patroli di perbatasan desa kita " kata Danzo pada Naruto dan Haku.

" Ha'i " jawab Haku sementara Naruto hanya menggangguk kan kepalanya sebagai tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

" Apa kau sudah punya tim sebelumnya? " tanya Naruto pada Haku. Naruto merasa jika dia harus bertanya tentang ini, jika Haku sudah mempunyai tim sebelumnya mungkin dia bisa belajar sedikit tentang kerja sama sebuah tim.

" Tidak pernah, ini adalah misi pertamaku sejak bergabung dengan **Ne **" kata Haku.

Naruto sedikit heran ketika Haku mengatakan jika ini adalah misi pertamanya, dia sedikit heran kenapa Danzo memberikannya seorang rekan yang belum memunyai pengalaman sama sekali, tapi mengingat kemampuan Haku saat bertarung dengannya tadi pagi membuat Naruto sadar jika Haku mungkin saja cocok menjadi rekan timnya.

" Sejak kapan kau masuk **Ne? "** tanya Naruto.

" Sudah satu tahun ini " jawab Haku.

' Satu tahun ' batin Naruto.

" Bukankah Yuki klan itu mempunyai bloodline **Hyoton **" kata Naruto untuk memastikan rasa ingin tahunya.

" Ya " jawab Haku dengan nada sedikit sedih di dalamnya.

Naruto menjadi heran lagi ketika mendengar nada sedih Haku ketika menjawab pertanyaannya, bukankah semua anggota **Ne** emosinya sudah di hapus ketika menjalani pelatihan kecuali dirinya tentunya. Apa emosi Haku tidak di hapus sama seperti dirinya, jika pun iya tapi apa alasan Danzo mengistimewakan dirinya dan Haku. Apa Danzo mempunyai rencana di balik semua ini?.

" Kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya saat bertarung tadi? " tanya Naruto.

Jadi dugaannya memang benar bahwa Haku tadi pagi belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan bertarungnya.

" Karena kau tidak menggunakan Sharinggan milikmu " jawab Haku dengan tenangnya.

" Hn " balas Naruto.

Setelah itu terjadi keheningan di antara dua ANBU **Ne **ini, baik Naruto maupun Haku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi agar perbincangan mereka tidak berhenti di tengah jalan. Tetapi karena mereka tidak menemukan topik yang cocok untuk di perbincangkan mereka hanya dia menjalankan tugas mereka malam ini.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Danzo tadi, malam ini Naruto dan Haku menjalankan misi patroli mereka. Mereka sedang berpatroli di perbatasan desa untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada seorang missing-nin atau pun ninja desa lain yang menyusup ke dalam desa. Dengan keadaan yang hening ini, mereka berdua hanya bisa melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya untuk mengusir kejenuhan yang menghampiri keduanya.

" Kita istirahat disini sebentar ya, Ryu " ajak Haku pada Naruto yang hanya di balas dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Naruto. Naruto sendiri juga sudah merasa letih karena berpatroli dari tadi.

Haku dan Naruto langsung melangkah menuju sebuah danau yang dikelilingi dengan pepohonan dan juga batang pohon yang cukup besar tergeletak di atas tanah, batang pohon tersebut di jadikan sebagai tempat duduk oleh Naruto dan Haku.

" Ryu " panggil Haku yang mencoba untuk mengajak Naruto berbicara.

" Hn " balas Naruto.

" Apa kau percaya jika suatu kekuatan itu akan muncul ketika kita memiliki orang penting dalam hidup kita? " tanya Haku dengan nada yang serius.

" Eh... " terkejut Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu dari Haku.

Selama bergabung sebagai anggota **Ne, **dia belum pernah mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, dan juga apa dengan memiliki orang penting dalam hidup kita itu bisa memberi kita kekuatan.

" Apa kau percaya itu? " tanya Haku sekali lagi.

" Apa kau percaya? " bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Haku, Naruto malah balik bertanya.

" Ya! " jawab Haku dengan mantap.

Meskipun Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah Haku yang tertutupi oleh topeng yang di kenakannya, tapi dia yakin jika sekarang di wajah Haku tengah terukir sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" Apakah kamu percaya juga? " tanya Haku.

" Entahlah! " jawab Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Haku, jika saja Nii-sannya masih hidup mungkin ia akan menjawab iya. Tapi semenjak ia bergebung dengan **Ne**, dia tidak memiliki satu orang pun yang bisa ia anggap sebagai orang yang penting dalam hidupnya. Dan juga selama ini dia percaya jika suatu kekuatan itu berasal dari bakat yang kita miliki dan juga seberapa giat kamu melatihnya.

" Mungkin sekarang kau belum mempunyai orang yang kau anggap penting Ryu, tapi aku yakin suatu saat kau pasti punya " kata Haku pada Naruto.

" Tap " " Tap " " Tap " suara langkah kaki Haku yang pergi menjauh meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

" Kau mau kemana, Taka? " tanya Naruto yang melihat Haku pergi menjauh darinya.

" Jam jaga kita sudah habis, aku mau istirahat " jawab Haku tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto hanya dia saja mendengar alasan yang di utarakan oleh Haku, entah mengapa dia masih ingin berlama-lama di danau ini.

" Plukkk " " Plukkk " " Plukkk " suara batu yang berbenturan dengan permukaan air.

Untuk mengisi kejenuhan yang melandanya, Naruto mencoba untuk melempar beberapa batu yang tidak terlalu besar ke dalam danau. Dia berharap jika dengan melemparkan batu ke danau akan membuat dirinya tidak akan pusing dengan perkataan yang di lontarkan oleh Haku.

Sampai sekarang dia masih berpikir, apa mungkin sebuah kekuatan akan muncul jika kita mempunyai orang yang penting dalam hidup kita. Seumur-umur, Naruto baru pertama kali mendengar jika sebua kekuatan akan muncul jika kita mempunyai orang yang penting bagi dirinya. Jika itu benar kenapa ketika Itachi membantai klan Uchiha dia tidak bisa merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang muncul dalam dirinya.

' Ini begitu memusingkan ' batin Naruto.

Karena sudah bosan dengan melepar batu ke danau, dia langsung beranjak berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi danau tersebut. Meskipun sudah berjam-jam dia merenungkan apa yang di katakan oleh Haku, dia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan hingga dia di buat pusing sendiri akan pertanyaan Haku tadi. Daripada memikirkan pertanyaan yang jawabannya tidak akan muncul secara tiba-tiba Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali dan istirahat.

' Sebaiknya aku juga istirahat saja '

.

.

.

**A/N : Untuk cerita saya, di sini Sandaime belum memberikan perintah kepada Danzo untuk membubarkan Root (NE) tetapi seperti di canon Sandaime hanya mengetahui beberapa misi yang di kerjakan oleh anggota Root.**

**Q n A : Untuk para reader yang menanyakan soal pairing bisa saya jamin di sini tidak akan ada pairing.**

** 2 : untuk yang jadi Jinchuricki masih rahasia; m. : sekarang hanya bisa dua elemen api dan tanah; AM : Naruto tidak akan masuk ke Akademi dan untuk pertanyaan lainnya sudah terwakili oleh reader yang pertanyaannya sudah saya jawab karena rata-rata pertanyaan dari kalian sama.**

**Dan bagi yang belum pernah berkomentar untuk cerita ini tolong berikan pendapat anda sekalian.**

**Dan seperti biasa jadwal update hari minggu**

**Please Read, Review, Follow, and Fav this story.**

**Bye,**


	5. Chapter 5 Great Teamwork

**Disclaimer : I Dont Own Naruto**

Chapter 5 **Great Teamwork**

**Naruto hanya dia saja mendengar alasan yang di utarakan oleh Haku, entah mengapa dia masih ingin berlama-lama di danau ini. **

" **Plukkk " " Plukkk " " Plukkk " suara batu yang berbenturan dengan permukaan air.**

**Untuk mengisi kejenuhan yang melandanya, Naruto mencoba untuk melempar beberapa batu yang tidak terlalu besar ke dalam danau. Dia berharap jika dengan melemparkan batu ke danau akan membuat dirinya tidak akan pusing dengan perkataan yang di lontarkan oleh Haku.**

**Sampai sekarang dia masih berpikir, apa mungkin sebuah kekuatan akan muncul jika kita mempunyai orang yang penting dalam hidup kita. Seumur-umur, Naruto baru pertama kali mendengar jika sebua kekuatan akan muncul jika kita mempunyai orang yang penting bagi dirinya. Jika itu benar kenapa ketika Itachi membantai klan Uchiha dia tidak bisa merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang muncul dalam dirinya.**

' **Ini begitu memusingkan ' batin Naruto.**

**Karena sudah bosan dengan melepar batu ke danau, dia langsung beranjak berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi danau tersebut. Meskipun sudah berjam-jam dia merenungkan apa yang di katakan oleh Haku, dia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan hingga dia di buat pusing sendiri akan pertanyaan Haku tadi. Daripada memikirkan pertanyaan yang jawabannya tidak akan muncul secara tiba-tiba Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali dan istirahat.**

' **Sebaiknya aku juga istirahat saja '**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Wush "

Naruto dan Haku yang lengkap dengan pakaian ANBU **NE **mereka kali ini sedang menjalankan misi untuk mengejar seorang shinobi yang berasal dari Iwa, ninja tersebut berhasil menyusup masuk ke Konoha dan berhasil mencuri beberapa gulungan rahasia. Dan Hokage sendiri memerintahkan Naruto dan Haku untuk menangkap atau membunuh penyusup itu.

" Taka " panggil Naruto pada rekannya yang berlari sampingnya.

Haku yang mendengar panggilan dari Naruto, menolehkan kepalanya sehingga mereka berdua saling tatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa detik saja, seolah mengerti apa yang sedang di rencanakan oleh Naruto, Haku hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda mengerti.

Ketika melihat anggukan kepala dari Haku, Naruto melompat menjauh dari Haku dan buruannya. Dia pergi menuju dalam hutan yang tentunya bukan arah yang di tuju oleh ninja Iwa itu.

Melihat pergerakan dari Naruto, Haku segera mengambil delapan buah kunai dan langsung melempar kunai tersebut menuju ninja Iwa yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depannya, kunai itu terus melesat menuju targetnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Merasa ada serangan, ninja Iwa itu memutar tubunya sehingga dia dapat dengan jelas melihat ANBU Konoha itu melempar delapan buah kunai menuju ke arahnya, tapi dengan seringaian meremehkan yang muncul di wajahnya dia dengan tenang mengambil satu kunai dari kantong senjatanya dan bersiap menangkis kunai-kunai yang mendekatinya.

" Apa kalian berpikir jika aku akan mati semudah itu, Bangsat ? " olok ninja Iwa yang di tujukan pada Haku yang ia pikir telah meremehkan kemampuan bertarungnya.

" Trangg " " Trangg " " Trangg "

Dengan mudahnya ninja Iwa itu menangkis semua kunai yang mengarah kepadanya, kunai-kunai yang di lemparkan dari Haku tadi hanya berjatuhan ke tanah.

" Jika begini terus aku akan selamat ... Ha... Ha...Ha " tawa ninja Iwa itu, dia berpikir jika para ANBU yang mengejarnya hanya lah ANBU yang belum berpengalaman.

Merasa sudah aman, ninja itu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali untuk meneruskan larinya, tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan bola api raksasa yang jaraknya hanya tinggal satu meter dari wajahnya. Karena saking terkejutnya ninja Iwa itu tidak bisa berkutik dan hanya bisa menutup matanya menanti kematian yang sudah menghampirinya.

' Tak kukira aku terlalu meremehkan mereka ' pikir ninja Iwa dengan mata yang masih tertutup tapi dia bisa merasakan panasnya bola api yang sudah mulai memotong jarak dengannya.

" Ahhh " teriak ninja Iwa tersebut ketika bola api itu berhasil melumat tubuhnya hidup-hidup.

Bersamaan dengan teriakan dari ninja Iwa itu, burung-burung yang semula berada di dalam sangkar mereka tiba-tiba saja langsung berterbangan menjauhi bola api itu, seakan-akan mereka bisa merasakan bahaya yang datang.

" Bughh "

Tubuh ninja Iwa itu jatuh ketanah dengan luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya.

" Tap "

Seketika itu juga Naruto langsung melompat turun mendekati ninja Iwa yang sudah mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

" Misi Sukses "

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, dia langsung merapal segel tangan dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke permukaan tanah, ketika telapak tangannya sudah menempel permukaan tanah tiba-tiba saja tanah di sekitar tubuh ninja Iwa itu terjadi gempa bumi berskala kecil yang menyebabkan tanah itu secara perlahan-lahan terbelah dan membawa jasad ninja itu kedalamnya. Setelah jasad ninja Iwa itu sudah masuk kedalam tanah, tanah itu dengan sendirinya menutup kembali.

" Apakah kau harus sekejam itu, Ryu? " tanya Haku yang sedang berdiri di salah satu batang pohon yang selamat dari bola api tadi, dia tengah melihat jasad ninja Iwa yang masuk terkubur ke dalam tanah.

" Itulah misi kita, Taka " jawab Naruto dengan tenang, seolah-olah apa yang telah di perbuatnya tadi adalah pekerjaan sehari-harinya.

" Tapi apa kamu tidak pernah merasakan penyesalan setelah melakukan pembunuhan? " tanya Haku lagi yang sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan mental Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam saja mendengar pertanyaan Haku, dia mencoba mengingat pembunuhan yang dia lakukan saat menjalankan misi-misi yang telah ia selesaikan sendiri atau pun dengan Haku. Dan saat itu juga dia sadar jika selama ini dia tidak pernah merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan suatu penyesalan. Lalu apa dia harus merasa menyesal karena telah melakukan perbuatan kejam ini?.

Melihat Naruto yang diam saja, Hakumemutuskan untuk menghentikan perbincangan yang mereka lakukan.

" Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Konoha segera " kata Haku yang sudah melompat menjauh.

" Ya " jawab Naruto.

Naruto langsung menyusul Haku yang sudah beberapa meter di depannya. Selama perjalan menuju Konoha, Naruto dan Haku hanya diam satu sama lain.

.

.

.

" Kreet " suara pintu loker yang terbuka.

Setelah membuka pintu lokernya, Naruto segera melepas tanto dan juga topengnya dan segera memasukkan keduanya ke dalam loker.

" Apa hari ini ada misi lagi? " tanya Haku.

" Kurasa tidak " jawab Naruto pada Haku yang juga sedang memasukkan peralatannya kedalam lokernya sendiri.

.

.

.

" Apa kita akan hidup seperti mereka, jika saja kita tidak bergabung dengan **NE, **Naruto-kun? " tanya Haku yang saat ini sedang melihat anak-anak seumuran mereka yang sedang menertawakan sesuatu.

Setelah menjadi anggota tim, hubungan Naruto dan Haku semakin dekat saja. Bahkan sekarang ini, jika mereka tidak dalam misi mereka akan memanggil nama asli masing-masing dan bukan nama kode yang mereka gunakan ketika sedang menjalankan misi.

" Menurutmu? " tanya balik Naruto pada Haku.

" Aku tidak tahu " jawab Haku simpel.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Haku hanya diam saja dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju anak-anak yang tengah tertawa bersama itu. Jika di lihat dari raut wajah mereka pasti mereka belum pernah merasakan tangan mereka yang berlumuran dengan darah mungkin memikirkannya pun mereka belum pernah.

Setelah puas menatap anak-anak itu, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Haku yang masih setia menonton tontonan yang ada di depan mereka dari tatapan matanya, Naruto bisa mengerti jika Haku sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

' Tapi aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu Haku ' batin Naruto.

Mereka berdua masih setia melihat anak-anak yang masih bermain di taman itu, entah kenapa melihat anak-anak yang tertawa dengan santainya tanpa menghiraukan jika akan ada musuh yang akan menyergapnya sewaktu-waktu itu membuat Naruto dan Haku merasakan sesuatu yang sudah lama menghilang dari dalam diri mereka.

Langit yang sebelumnya berwarna biru kini sudah berubah menjadi jingga, anak-anak yang tadinya bermain dengan girang kini sudah meninggalkan taman satu per satu, dan juga matahari yang sebelumnya menjadi sumber penerangan secara perlahan di gantikan oleh bulan yang secara malu-malu menggantikan matahari. Tetapi yang tidak berubah adalah Naruto dan Haku yang setia pada tempatnya dan menikmati keindahan langit jingga itu.

.

.

.

" Misi kalian adalah untuk membantai orang-orang dari Hannya klan " kata Danzo pada Haku dan Naruto.

" Bukankah mereka akan beraliansi dengan Konoha, kenapa kita harus membunuh mereka, Danzo-sama? " tanya Naruto yang di ikuti anggukan dari Haku.

" Tidak, aku tidak percaya dengan alasan mereka yang ingin beraliansi dengan desa kita, meskipun kita tidak bermusuhan dengan mereka tapi aku yakin mereka akan menghianati kita " jelas Danzo.

" Apa kita berdua akan melakukannya sendiri? " kini yang melontarkan pertanyaan adalah Haku.

" Kali ini kalian berdua akan mengikuti tim yang dikirimkan Hokage secara diam-diam, dan jika memang benar orang-orang dari Hannya klan mengkhianati kita, kalian akan langsung membereskan mereka " kata Danzo.

" Apa Hokage-sama tau semua ini? " tanya Naruto.

" Tentu! " jawab Danzo karena sebelum memberikan misi ini pada kedua ANBU **NE **di depannya ini dia sudah mendiskusikan semua ini dengan Hokage sendiri, meskipun awalnya Sandaime sedikit keberatan dengan usulnya tapi pada akhirnya dia setuju dengan usulnya.

Naruto dan Haku yang sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Danzo tentang apa yang harus mereka perbuat langsung mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Danzo. Dan menuju tempat para ninja kiriman Sandaime berkumpul.

.

.

.

" Misi kalian hanyalah memberikan ini pada utusan dari Hannya klan " kata Sandaime Hokage pada seorang Chunin berambut hitam dan mempunyai bekas luka di hidung itu.

" Hai Hokage-sama " jawab Iruka seraya menerima gulungan berwarna hijau yang di berikan oleh Sandaime.

Sedangkan di belakang Iruka ada dua orang Chunin lainnya dan seorang laki-laki tua yang seumuran dengan Sandaime yang menggendong sebuah wajan besar.

" Meskipun Hannya klan bukanlah musuh dari Konoha kalian harus tetap waspada! " Sandaime memeringati ninja-ninjanya.

" Hai " jawab mereka serempak.

" Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka memberikan gulungan palsu, Sandaime-sama? " tanya Iruka.

" Jika mereka melakukan itu, berarti mereka tidak serius untuk beraliansi dengan Konoha " jelas Sandaime.

.

.

.

" Kenapa Sandaime hanya mengirimkan tim Chunin saja? " kata Haku ketika melihat gerombolan Chunin yang baru saja keluar dari kantor Hokage.

" Apa mereka tidak tahu maksud sebenarnya dari misi ini ? " tambahnya.

" Apa yang mengetahui semua ini hanyalah para tetua Konoha serta kita berdua? " jawab Haku.

" Mungkin " balas Naruto.

" Kita harus segera pergi sekarang " ajak Naruto ketika melihat gerombolan Chunin itu sudah berjalan meninggalkan Konoha.

" Hai " jawab Haku.

Naruto dan Haku segera menyusul kepergian Iruka dan timnya yang sudah keluar gerbang desa.

.

.

.

" Kita benar-benar beruntung karena anda mau bergabung dalam misi kami Kousuke-san " kata Iruka yang sedang menikmati masakan yang di buat oleh pria tua itu.

" Ayo, tambah lagi untuk memulihkan tenaga dan chakra kalian " kata Kousuke yang juga sedang makan masakannya sendiri.

" Ano...Iruka-san apa tidak berbahaya jika kita menghidupkan api di tempat yang terbuka seperti ini? " protes salah satu rekan Iruka yang sedikit was-was dengan tempat yang mereka gunakan untuk memasak dan orang itu bisa melihat asap yang tebal sedang mengepul ke udara.

Iruka tidak bisa menyalahkan rekan timnya yang satu ini, dia boleh khawatir karena tempat yang mereka gunakan sebagai tempat peristrirahatan sementara ini di tengah-tengah hutan dan dia yakin jika asap yang di hasilkan api ini bisa memberitahukan kepada musuh tentang keberadaan mereka saat ini.

" Kalian tenang saja... aku yakin maksud misi ini adalah untuk mengetes apakah mereka musuh atau teman kita " jelas Iruka dengan tenang. Kenapa dia bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, itu semua karena dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Sandaime tadi.

.

.

.

" Ternyata dia cukup pintar juga untuk menyadari maksud dari misi ini " kata Naruto yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan antara Iruka dan kelompoknya.

" Aku juga tidak menyangka jika dia sepintar itu " balas Haku yang sedikit terkejut dengan kepintaran Chunin yang sedang di awasinya ini.

Lalu Naruto menyenderkan badannya pada tubuh pohon yang batangnya dia jadikan sebagai pijakan.

" Sebaiknya kita istirahat juga " ajak Naruto pada Haku.

" Hai " jawab Haku.

Naruto dan Haku secara bersamaan melepas topeng yang mereka kenakan dan mengambil sebuah pil yang berwarna cokelat dan menelannya tanpa meminum air.

" Cih... mereka benar-benar beruntung sekali karena mereka masih bisa menikmati makanan yang masih panas-panasnya " umpat Naruto yang sedikit iri dengan menu makanan yang dimakan oleh Iruka dan rekannya sementara ia dan Haku hanya menelan sebuah pil yang rasanya pahit sebagai makanan.

" Kita bisa membelinya jika kita sudah menyelesaikan misi ini " balas Haku.

" Cih ... "

.

.

.

Akhirnya Iruka dan gerombolannya bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menjadi utusan dari Hannya klan. Orang-orang ini berjumlah 12 orang yang menggunakan topeng semua layaknya seorang ANBU dan gerombolan ini di pimpin oleh seseorang berambut cokelat panjang dan mengenakan jubah yang juga berwarna cokelat.

" Jadi kalian adalah ninja Konoha " kata pimpinan dari kelompok Hannya klan itu.

" Hai " jawab Iruka yang mulai siaga karena dirinya merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan misi kali ini.

" Mana gulungan kalian? " tanya Iruka pada orang berjubah cokelat.

" Kalian harus menyerahkannya duluan " perintah orang berjubah itu.

Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, Iruka maju ke depan dan menyerahkan gulungan yang di berikan oleh Sandaime tadi, orang Hannya klan itu langsung menerima gulungan yang ia berikan dan langsung membuka gulungan itu untuk membuktikan apakah itu asli atau tidak.

Beberapa detik setelah membaca isi dari gulungan yang Iruka berikan, orang berjubah itu mengambil sebuah gulungan berwarna putih dari balik jubahnya dan memberikannya ke pada Iruka.

Ketika Iruka melihat orang berjubah itu akan memberikan gulungan mereka padanya, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan gulungan tersebut dan untuk membuktikan kecurigaannya, Iruka langsung menendang gulungan putih itu ke udara.

Karena terkejut dengan pergerakan Iruka yang tiba-tiba, orang berjubah itu secara reflek membiarkan gulungan itu terlempar ke udara, gulungan itu ketika melayang di udara sedikit terbuka dan menujukkan beberapa kanji.

" Duarrrr "

Gulungan itu langsung meledak di udara. Iruka dan rekannya yang melihat ledakan itu langsung bersiaga.

" Kami kesini untuk bertukar informasi bukan sebuah ledakan " kata Iruka.

" Ha...ha...ha... " bukannya membalas kata-kata Iruka tadi derombolan dari Hannya klan ini malah tertawa secara bersamaan sehingga menimbulkan suara yang begitu aneh.

Semua orang dari Hannya klan itu langsung melompat menjauhi Iruka dan timnya.

" Habisi mereka semua " perintah orang berjubah pada anak buahnya.

" Hai " jawab mereka serempak.

" **Doton : Iwa Toge Chakushu no jutsu **"

Teriak serempak orang dari Hannya klan itu dan secara bersamaan pula menempelken telapak tangan mereka ke tanah. Para ninja dari Hannya itu menyaksikan puluhan-puluhan bebatuan yang jatuh turun menuju ninja-ninja Konoha itu.

" Misi ini kami yang ambil alih dan sebaiknya kalian menyingkir dari sini " kata Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan Iruka dan timnya. Lewat lubang topengnya, mata Naruto terus mengamati para ninja yang sedang berdiri di atas mereka.

" Ha'i " jawab Iruka.

" Kita menyingkir dari sini sekarang juga karena misi kita telah selesai " kata Iruka kepada rekan-rekannya.

" Ha'i " jawab rekan-rekan Iruka, mereka langsung melompat menjauh dari Naruto dan Haku.

Setelah yakin jika Iruka dan timnya sudah menyingkir Naruto langsung merapal segel tangan untuk membendung hujan batu yang di kirimkan oleh ninja dari Hannya klan itu.

" **Doton : Doryu Heki **"

Sebelum batu-batu itu mengenai Naruto dan Haku, batu-batu tersebut di tahan oleh dinding tanah dari Naruto. Dan puluhan-puluhan batu itu langsung terhenti begitu saja dan tidak bisa menghancurkan dinding tanah dari Naruto.

" Ternyata kalian mendapat bantuan ya " kata orang berjubah itu ketika melihat dua orang ANBU dari Konoha.

" Serang mereka lagi " perintah orang berjubah itu.

" **Doton : Iwa Toge Chakushu no jutsu "**

Lagi-lagi ninja dari Hannya klan itu mengirim hujan batu-batuan pada Naruto dan Haku, kali ini Naruto tidak mengeluarkan sebuah Ninjutsu untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, melainkan mengalirkan chakra kekakinya lalu meloncat ke udara dan memanfaatkan batu-batu yang mengarah padanya sebagai pijatan untuk melakukan loncatan untuk mendekati ninja Hannya tersebut. Haku pun juga meniru pergerakkan dari Naruto yang juga meloncat mendekati musuh.

Ninja-ninja Hannya yang melihat Naruto dan Haku sedang berlari mengejar mereka, mencoba kabur menyelamatkan diri mereka.

" Kita pergi dari sini " perintah orang berjubah itu karena dia sedikit khawatir jika ANBU yang mengejar mereka lebih dari dua orang.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk kabur, mereka terpaksa menghentikan pergerakkan mereka karena Haku dan Naruto sudah menunggu di depan mereka.

" Pofff " " Pofff "

Ternyata yang mengejar mereka dari belakang hanyalah **Kage Bunshin** Naruto dan Haku saja.

Ninja-ninja dari Hannya klan itu merasa di atas angin setelah mengetahui jika yang menunggu di depan mereka hanya lah dua orang ANBU saja, mereka yakin jika mereka akan dengan mudah mengalahkan ninja-ninja di depan mereka ini.

" Serang mereka berdua dengan kunai yang kalian miliki " kata salah satu ninja Hannya tanpa di perintah untuk kedua kalinya para ninja Hannya klan itu langsung melempar kunai-kunai mereka pada Haku dan Naruto. Puluhan kunai pun langsung meluncur mengarah ke Haku dan Naruto, tapi dengan tenang mereka berdua bergerak ke depan dengan arah _zig-zag_ untuk menghindari kunai-kunai itu.

Dengan bodohnya, dua orang dari Hannya klan itu langsung maju ke depan untuk mengajak Naruto dan Haku duel satu lawan satu.

Haku yang melihat ninja Hannya itu meluncurkan pukulan kearahnya segera mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menangkis pukulan itu, dan Haku mencoba menyerang balik lawannya dengan mengirimkan tendangan sapuan yang tidak bisa di hindari oleh lawannya sehingga lawannya terjatuh.

" Bughh "

Lawan Haku mencoba bangkit berdiri tapi sayang baru saja mengangkat kepalanya, orang itu harus merasakan benda tajam yang menyayat lehernya.

" Jraaass "

Darah segar pun keluar dari leher orang itu dan menyebabkan orang itu mati di tempat.

" Jlebbb "

Naruto juga dengan mudah menghabisi nyawa lawannya dengan satu buah kunai yang ia tancapkan mengenai titik vital lawannya.

" Taka mundur! " perintah Naruto pada Haku.

Haku yang mendengar perintah dari Naruto langsung melompat mundur di belakang Naruto dan melihat Naruto yang merapal segel tangan.

" **Doton : Shouaku no jutsu **"

Tiba-tiba saja dari permukaan tanah yang di gunakan sebagai pijakan oleh para Ninja dari Hannya klan, muncul puluhan tangan yang terbuat dari tanah dan langsung menahan kaki mereka semua.

" Kita Habisi mereka sekarang Taka " kata Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan tantonya.

" Ha'i " Haku juga mencabut tantonya.

.

.

.

Sementara Naruto dan Haku sudah bersiap membunuh lawan-lawannya, Iruka dan timnya dari kejauhan terus memantau pertarungan yang tengah berlangsung untuk berjaga-jaga jika Naruto membutuhkan bantuan dari mereka.

" Mereka begitu tenang sekali dalam menghadapi musuh-musuh mereka yang jumlahnya lebih banyak " komentar Kousuke yang melihat Naruto dan Haku dengan tenangnya menghadapi lawan-lawannya.

" Tapi jika dilihat-lihat mereka berdua umurnya tidak lebih dari 12 tahun, bukankah begitu " kata salah satu rekan Iruka.

Iruka dan Kousuke yang mendengar itu pun langsung sadar jika yang dikatakan orang tadi ada benarnya. Iruka dan Kousuke tidak mengira jika ada anak yang semuda itu dan seharusnya masih berada di akademi sudah menjadi ANBU.

' Aku tidak mengira jika Sandaime-sama masih memperbolehkan anak semuda itu untuk bergabung dengan ANBU setelah peristiwa beberapa tahu lalu ' pikir Iruka.

.

.

.

" Slashh "

Tanto Haku itu dengan mudah menebas leher lawannya yang masih belum bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Tanpa menghiraukan darah yang memuncrat mengenai bajunya, dia langsung berlari menuju lawan-lawannya.

" Jlebbb "

Kini giliran Naruto yang menusuk dada lawannya dengan ujung tantonya yang lancip dan dengan kasar dia mencabut tantonya itu dari dada lawannya yang sudah mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

" Gahhh " teriak ninja itu ketika merasakan tanto yang dicabut secara paksa dari dadanya.

Belum berhenti sampai disitu Naruto dan Haku secara terus menerus secara bergantian membunuh lawan-lawannya tanpa ampun, darah pun membasahi baju yang di kenakan oleh Haku dan Naruto. Hingga yang tersisa hanya lah pimpinan dari gerombolan Hannya klan tadi.

Dengan jelas Naruto dapat melihat jika orang yang masih hidup itu sangat ketakutan, itu di tandakan dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar keras seiring dengan Naruto yang berjalan mendekatinya.

" Tolong ampuni aku " orang berjubah itu mencoba memohon pada Naruto agar membiarkan dirinya tetap hidup.

" Andai saja kalian tidak menghianati kepercayaan Konoha yang kami berikan mungkin saja nyawamu dan anak buah mu masih bisa menghirup udara, tapi sayang kalian menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu " kata Naruto yang belum menghentikan jalannya.

" Tapi semua itu adalah perintah dari tetua kami " kata orang itu mencoba untuk membela diri.

" Dan yang aku perbuat sekarang ini adalah perintah dari pemimpin kami " kata Naruto yang sudah berhenti tepat di depan orang berjubah itu.

" Perintah itu adalah untuk ... " Naruto dengan sengaja menghentikan kata-katanya.

" Jlebbb "

Tanto Naruto kembali memakan darah lawan-lawannya.

" Membantai kalian semua... " Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya di barengi dengan nyawa lawannya yang sudah menghilang.

" Klotak "

Topeng orang berjubah tadi langsung jatuh ke tanah, dan memperlihatkan wajah yang sebelumnya sembunyi di balik topeng yang jatuh itu. Ternyata yang menjadi pimpinan dari grup Hannya tadi adalah seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan Iruka

" Apa masih ada yang masih hidup Taka? " tanya Naruto pada Haku untuk memastikan jika tidak ada yang lolos dari pembantaian ini, jika ada yang lolos dari pembantaian ini maka itu sangat berbahaya bagi Konoha.

" Tenang saja, mereka semua sudah mati Ryu " kata Haku. Iruka beserta Kousuke yang dari tadi menyaksikan pertarungan mereka berdua melawan para ninja dari Hannya klan tadi hanya bisa membelakkan mata mereka ketika melihat pembunuhan yang di lakukan oleh Naruto dan Haku.

" Kita pergi dari sini Taka " ajak Naruto yang berjalan menuju tempat Iruka yang masih belum juga sadar dari keterkejutannya.

.

.

.

" Sebaiknya kalian segera kembali ke Konoha " kata Naruto pada Iruka.

" Oh... kembalikan ini kepada Sandaime-sama " kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan kembali gulungan yang sebelumnya di bawa oleh ninja dari Hannya tadi.

" Hai " jawab Iruka yang langsung memasukkan gulungan pemberian Naruto ke dalam saku jaket Chuninnya.

Setelah menerima gulungan dari Naruto, Iruka beserta timnya langsung bergegas untuk kembali ke Konoha. Sementara itu, Naruto dan Haku hanya membututi gerombolan Iruka dari kejauhan.

" Apa kau masih berniat untuk membeli makanan yang hangat Ryu? " tanya Haku yang masih setia mengekor di belakang Naruto.

" Tidak " jawab Naruto dengan singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Haku.

.

.

.

" Misi sukses Danzo-sama " kata Naruto pada Danzo yang kini sedang membaca sebuah dokumen di mejanya.

Naruto yang melihat Danzo sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya dan tidak memandangnya sama sekali, dia tidak mempedulikan itu Naruto tetap saja mengatakan detail misi yang dilakukannya bersama Haku. Setelah selesai dengan laporannya dia langsung pamit keluar pada Danzo dan hanya di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan saja.

.

.

.

**A/N : Untuk para reader yang belum pernah meninggalkan jejak tolong untuk kali ini tinggalkan jejak, karena jejak anda akan memberi motivasi kepada saya untuk meneruskan cerita ini.**

**Please Read Review Fav and Follow this tory,**

**Bye,**


	6. Chapter 6 This is my Decision

Chapter 6 **This is my Decision**

Disclaimer : **I Don't Own Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **Misi sukses Danzo-sama " kata Naruto pada Danzo yang kini sedang membaca sebuah dokumen di mejanya.**

**Naruto yang melihat Danzo sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya dan tidak memandangnya sama sekali, dia tidak mempedulikan itu Naruto tetap saja mengatakan detail misi yang dilakukannya bersama Haku. Setelah selesai dengan laporannya dia langsung pamit keluar pada Danzo dan hanya di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan saja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Apa kau yakin akan melakukan misi ini Naruto-kun? " tanya Haku pada Naruto yang tengah menatap matanya dengan tatapan kosong.

Kini Narto dan Haku tengah berdiri berhadapan satu sama lain dengan jarak kurang lebih 2 meter, melihat tatapan kosong yang di berikan oleh Naruto dia membala tatapannya dengan tatapan yang penuh kekhawatiran.

" Ya " singkat Naruto.

Setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, dia dan Haku kembai hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Melihat tatapan Haku yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang membuat dia sedikit merasa aneh, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata lawan bicaranya menuju jidat lawannya.

" Kamu tahu kan jika aku bisa bergabung dengan misi ini " kata Haku pada Naruto.

" Tapi aku tidak mau kamu terlibat dalam misi ini " kata Naruto dengan tegas.

" Tapi kenapa bukankah kita sudah melakukan misi bersama selama ini? " tanya Haku mencoba mencari esuatu yang menyebabkan Naruto tidak mau jika ia bergabung dengan misinya kali ini. yang dia tahu hanyalah misi ini adalah misi yang sangat penting bagi Danzo yang ia berikan kepada Naruto.

' Itu memang benar ' batin Naruto.

Kalau boleh jujur Naruto sangat menginginkan kehadiran Haku yang selalu mendampinginya dalam setiap misi yang ia jalankan tapi untuk kali ini dia tidak mau melibatkan Haku dalam misi besar ini karena dia tahu jika Haku tidak akan sanggup untuk melakukan misi ini, meskipun di hati kecilnya dia juga mengakui jika dia tidak akan sanggup melakukan misi yang Danzo berikan kepadanya.

" Setidaknya berikan aku satu alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa ikut bersamamu menjalankan misi kali ini? " tanya Haku yang mencoba mendesak Naruto untuk memberikan alasan yang logis yang melarangnya untuk bergabung dalam misinya.

" Misi ini sangat berahaya " jawa Naruto, meskipun dia tahu Haku tidak akan menerima alasan yang ia berikan tapi setidaknya dia sudah mencoba menghentikan niat Haku yang bersikukuh untuk ikut serta dalam misi yang akan ia jalankan.

Haku tidak bisa terima dengan alasan yang Naruto berikan kepadanya, apa karena misi yang tingkat kesulitannya tinggi dia tidak mengizinkannya bergabung bukankah jika suatu hal yang sukar jika di kerjakan bersama-sama akan lebih mudah untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan juga bukankah selama ini mereka selalu menjalankan misi yang bisa di bilang cukup berbahaya bersama-sama tapi kenapa kali ini tidak.

" Lalu misi yang selama ini kita jalankan kau anggap misi level D-rank yang begitu mudah untuk di selesaikan " kata Haku yang mencoba menggigatkan Naruto jika misi yang mereka lalui bersama selama ini bukanlah misi yang bisa di anggap misi yang sangat mudah.

Mendengar kalimat serangan dari Haku, Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi memang benar jika misi yang selama ini mereka jalani bersama tidak bisa di bilang enteng malah bisa di anggap jika misi yang mereka jalani selama ini cukup membahayakan nyawa mereka berdua. Tapi dia bertekad tidak akan membiarkan Haku untuk ambil bagian di misi kali ini.

" Tapi misi kali ini sangat berbeda dengan misi sebelumnya " kata Naruto yang masih setia dengan pendiriannya yang tidak mau melibatkan Haku untuk ikut bersamanya.

" Berbeda apanya bukankah setiap misi yang kita jalankan selalu melibatkan nyawa kita berdua " protes Haku yang juga masih kukuh dengan niat awalnya untuk ikut pergi menjalankan misi yang Naruto terima.

" BUKANKAH SUDAH KU BILANG JIKA KAU TIDAK AKAN IKUT DENGAN KU! " teriak Naruto dengan nada yang di penuhi dengan nada kemarahan.

Haku begitu terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan dari Naruto, selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto mengeluarkan emosi yang begitu tampak seperti kali ini, apa karena masalah tentang misi yang akan ia jalankan membuat ia seemosi ini atau ada alasan lain yang membuatnya mentalnya tidak stabil, Haku semakin di buatbinggung dengan perilaku Naruto hari ini.

Tidak hanya Haku saja yang terkejut tetapi sang pelaku yakni Naruto juga terkejut dengan teriakan spontan yang dia lakukan, dia sendiri tidak habis pikir jika hanya karena perdebatan antara dia dengan Haku bisa membuatnya semarah ini, padahal selama bergabung menjadi anggota dari **NE **dia tidak pernah semarah ini untuk tersenyum pun jarang ia lakukan karena dia berpikir jika emosi hanya akan membawanya ke titik yang dinamakan dengan kehancuran, tapi kali ini tanpa dia sangka dia malah meluapkan semua emoinya ke teriakan tadi.

" Maaf " itulah kalimat yang hanya bisa keluar dari mulut Naruto. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja merasa bersalah setelah membentak Haku untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka bersama selama dua tahun terakhir, tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusannya untuk tidak mengikut sertakan Haku pada misi kali ini.

' Sunyi '

Itulah yang terjadi sekarang ini, setelah kata maaf keluar dari mulutnya. Dia dan Haku hanya bisa berdiri mematung di tempat tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Naruto semakin bertambah frustasi karena semua usaha yang dia lakukan untuk menghentikan Haku agar tidak ikut dalam misi kali ini selalu gagal. Dia berpikir bahwa hanya ada satu jalan untuk bisa menghentikan Haku agar tidak memaksanya lagi untuk mengikutkan dirinya untuk terlibat dalam misi yang akan dia jalankan. Dan itu adalah dengan cara membuat Haku hilang kesadaran, meskipun kedengarannya mudah tapi kenyataannya untuk membuat Haku tidak sadar itu sangat sulit. Tidak seperti membalikkan telapak tangan, tapimau bagaimana lagi ini lah satu-satunya jalan yang dia punya.

' Maafkan aku Haku ' batin Naruto.

Seperti sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dia lakukan, Haku dengan sigap sudah memasang kuda-kuda sebagai tanda jika dia sudah siap untuk menerima segala serangan yang akan dia lancarkan.

" Apa kita tidak bisa berunding lagi untuk masalah ini Naruto-kun? " kata Haku yang masih memasang kuda-kuda.

" Aku rasa ini lah satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikanmu Haku " kata Naruto, itu memang benar saat ini Naruto berpikir jika jalan yang akan dia ambil itu adalah jalan yang benar.

" Baiklah jika itu pilihanmu Naruto-kun... " kata Haku.

' Memang benar ini adalah keputusanku '

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba saja hancur menjadi ribuan bunga sakura yang berwarna merah muda, ribuan bunga-bunga itu dengan kencangnya terbang ke arah Haku yang meningkatkan tingkat kewaspadaannya ketika melihat tubuh Naruto berubah jadi ruibuan bunga Sakura. Bunga-bunga Sakura itu mengitari tubuh Haku yang berada di tengah-tengahnya.

Dari lirikan matanya, Haku dapat melihat jika salah satu bunga Sakura yang mengitarinya itu terbakar secara perlahan. Dari api yang dihasilkan oleh salah satu bunga Sakura yang terbakar itu terus menjalar dari satu bunga ke bunga yang lainnnya sehingga dalam waktu beberapa detik saja ribuan bunga Sakura yang melayang menggelilinginya itu berubah seketika menjadi dinding api yang berbentuk tabung dan Haku berdiri tepat di titik pusat tabung api itu. Ketika matanya berhasil menangkap dinding api itu semakin menyempit dia hanya memandang kejadian itu dengan tenang karena hal seperti ini sudah sering dia alami ketika melakukan latihan dengan Naruto.

" **Kai **" ucap Haku ketika dia sudah selesai merapalsebuah segel tangan.

Jika semula Haku dapat merasakan suhu disekitarnya mencapai beberapa ratus derajat celcius kini secara perlahan suhu di sekitarnya sudah berubah menjadi seperti semula begitu juga dengan dinding api yang berbentuk tabung tadi secara perlahan lenyap begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun.

Haku sudah begitu hafal dengan pola serangan yang kerap kali Naruto lancarkan pada musuh-musuhnya atau juga kepadanya jika merekasedang melakukan sebuah latihan ringan, tapi dia juga sadar jika Naruto juga suda begitu hafal dengan strategi bertarungnya. Jadi, sekarang ini dia dan Naruto dalam keadaan yang sama yaitu fifty fifty. Jika salah satu pergerakan saja maka akibatnya akan fatal.

Ketika dinding api itu sudah benar-benar lenyap, Haku hanya melihat tempat yang semula adalah tempat Naruto berdiri sudah kosong dan menyisakan selembar daun yang secara perlahan jatuh menempel permukaan tanah.

' Apa kau lupa kalau kita sudah dua tahun bersama Naruto-kun ' batin Haku.

Merasa sudah tahuapa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Haku dengan tenang mengalirkan chakranya ke kedua telapak kakinya dan langsung saja dia menggunakan kedua kakinya yang sudah di aliri oleh chakra itu untuk melopat ke udara. Harus harus bersyukur karena menuruti apa yang di perintahkan oleh nalurinya, beberapa detik setelah dia melakukan loncatan tiba-tiba saja keluar beberapa kunai dari balik semak-semak yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat berdirinya.

" Sringg " " Sringg "

Kunai – kunai itu tidak menemui sasarannya dan hanya menancap di permukaan tanah saja.

" Tap " dengan mulusnya kaki Haku kembali menempel permukaan tanah setelah berhasil melompat ke udara guna menghindari serangan kunai-kunai tadi.

Melihat belum ada tanda-tanda jika Naruto akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dia melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati beberapa kunai yang masih menancap di permukaan tanah itu.

" Tap " " Tap " " Tap " kedua kaki Haku secara perlahan bergerak mendekati kunai – kunai yang masih menancap di permukaan tanah itu.

Sesampainya di tempat kunai – kunai yang menancap di permukaan tanah itu, tangan kanannya secara perlahan mencabut satu buah kunai itu tanpa menggendorkan kewaspadaannya.

" Apa kau tidak lelah terus bersembunyi Naruto-kun ? " kata Haku setelah mencabut satu buah Kunai dari tanah di bawahnya itu.

" Baiklah jika itu yang kamu mau Haku " tiba – tiba muncul suara Naruto dari salah satu pohon yang berdiri di sekitar Haku.

" Trangg " suara benturan antara besi melawan besi yang saking kerasannya benturan itu sampai – sampai menimbulkan percikan – percikan api dari kedua kunai yang saling membentur itu.

Dengan sigap Haku kembali mengangkat kunai yang ada di gengamannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" Trangg " Haku kembali dapat menangkis tebasan kunai dari Naruto.

Karena tidak mau terus – terusan menjadi bahan latihan Naruto, Haku yang sudah bersabar menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerang akhirnya meihat ada celah untuknya untuk melakukan serangan balik. Dengan kepalan tangan yang di balut oleh chakra berwarna biru muda dia mencoba memukul bagian dada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat serangan yang di lancarkan oleh Haku dengan tenangnya mengubah posisi badanya yang semula menata lurus ke arah Haku menjadi sedikit menyerong ke kanan, sehingga kepalan tangan Haku hanya mampu menyambar angin saja.

" Grebbb " dengan cekatan Naruto yang melihat kepalan tangan Haku ada di hadapannya, Naruto langsung menangkap kepalan tangan Haku.

Dengan sedikit tenaga, Naruto berhasil menarik tangan Haku yang menyebabkan jaraknyadan Haku hanya beberapa senti saja dan belum cukup sampai di situ Naruto langsung mengunci tubuh Haku dengan cara menekuk tangannya ke belekang sehingga Haku dapat merasakan jika tangan kanannya menempel punggungnya sendiri.

" Apa kau menyerah sekarang Haku? " kata Naruto.

" Menurutmu ? " tanya balik Haku pada Naruto.

Dengan tangan kirinya yang masih bisadi gerakkan, Haku mengambil satu buah kunai dari kantong selanjutnya dan langsung menebas ke arah belakang dengan maksud agar bisa melukai tubuh Naruto supaya dia bisa terbebas dari cengkraman Naruto.

" Jlebbb " kunai Haku berhasil menyayat kulit leher Naruto tetapi hal aneh pun terjadi bukannya darah yang keluar dari lehernya melainkan dari lehernya yang tersayat muncul selembar kertas dengan tulisan kanji berwarna hitam.

' **Bunshin Daibakuha **' batin Haku dengan mata melebar ketika melihat selembar kertas yang muncul dari leher Naruto yang terluka.

" DUARRRR " ledakan yang cukup besar pun terjadi tapi karena ledakan yang terjadi di tengah – tengah tanah kosong itu tidak sampai menyebabkan dampak yang buruk.

Tidak jauh dari tempat terjadinya ledakan itu, Naruto berdiri dengan tenangnya mengamati kepulan asap yang di sebabkan oleh ledakan yang terjadi tadi.

" Klotakk " dan dari kepulan asap tadi keluar sebuah bongkahan kayu yang terlempar.

' **Kawarimi** eh? ' batin Naruto yang melihat bongkahan kayu yang terlempar keluar dari kepulan asap akibat ledakan yang ia buat.

' Di sana ' batin Naruto samil mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah sebuah danau kecil yang letaknya tidak jauh.

Dan benar saja dugaannya, ternyata Haku sudah berdiri dengan tenang di atas air. Haku yang melihat Naruto sudah mengetahui posisinya langsung merapal deretan segel tangan.

" **Suiton : Mizurappa no Jutsu "**

Dari permukaan air di depannya, muncul sebuah pancaran air yang memmbentuk seperti sebuah jet ukuran besar yang meluncur ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat jet air raksasa yang meluncur ke arahnya bukannya merapal sebuah segel tangan untuk mengeluarkan jurus bertahan malah dia memilih berlari mendekati jet air raksasa itu.

Setelah jaraknya cukup dekat sekitar 2 meteran, dia mengalirkan chakranya ke kedua kakinya dan langsung melompat mendekati ujung jet air raksasa itu.

" Pyakkk " bunyi pucratan air yang di sebabkan oleh kedua kaki Naruto yang menyetuh permukaan jet air tersebut.

Setelah berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke bawah, dia lalu bergegas membuat segel tangan dengan kecepatan tangan yang luar biasa.

" **Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu "**

Dari dalam mulutnya keluar sebuah aliran api yang berjumlah lima, api – api itu terus melaju mendekati Haku yang masih berdiri di atas air, tidak ingin tubuhnya terpanggang oleh api dari Naruto. Dia juga merapal segel tangan untuk menahan serangan dari Naruto.

" **Suiton : Suijinheki no Jutsu " **

Untuk kedua kalinya muncul permukaan air di depannya mulai berputar secara perlahan dan perlahan – lahan putaran air tersebut berubah menjadi dinding air yang tingginya mencapai 3 meteran. Dinding air tersebut dengan gagahnya menahan serangan lima jet api dari Naruto dan usahanya untuk menahan serangan dari Naruto ternyata tidak sia – sia karena api – api kiriman dari Naruto tidak dapat menembus pertahanan dinding air yang di buatnya. Meskipun dinding airnya masih dapat berdiri dengan kokohnya, Haku masih bisa merasakan temperatur dinding airnya mendidih.

" Sssst " akibat benturan dari dinding air dengan api itu menyebabkan terjadinya penguapan dengan asap yang menggangu penglihatan Haku. Melihat ada celah, Naruto lalu berlari di atas permukaan air menembus asap yang masih mengepul.

Dengan Sharingannya yang aktif, Naruto dapat dengan mudah menemukan posisi Haku yang masih terjebak dalam kepulan asap itu, dengan memanfaatkan momentum yang ada dia langsung menggunakan **Shunshin** untuk mendekati Haku.

" Bughhh " kaki Naruto berhasil mengenai belakang tubuh Haku yang memang tidak bisa melihat keadaan sekitarnya karena memang asap akibat benturan dari serangannya dan Naruto belum juga menghilang.

Tubuh Haku pun terpelanting ke belakang dan beberapa kali membentur permukaan air, di saat tubuhnya membentur permukaan air dia memanfaatkan keadaan yang ada untuk merapal sebuah segel tangan.

" **Suiton : Suryuudan no jutsu "**

' Sial ' umpat Naruto dalam hati ketika melihat sebuah naga yang perlahan – lahan muncul dari permukaan air. Naga itu tingginya mencapai 30 meter dan berwarna biru dengan mata yang berwarna putih. Merasa kalah jika pertarungan di lakukan di atas air, Naruto hanya punya satu jalan agar bisa selamat dari naga air yang telah siap untuk melumatnya hidup – hidup itu.

" Goarrr " dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar naga bermata putih itu langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menerjang Naruto yang memang tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa kecuali menghindar.

" Pyakk " " Pyakkk " " Pyakkk " entah yang keberapa kalinya Naruto harus melakukan lompatan ke belakang untuk menghindari terjangan naga air itu.

Setelah melakukan lompatan ke belakang beberapa kali, akhirnya mata Naruto dengan Sharingan yang sudah tidak aktif melihat naga air itu sudah kembali masuk ke dalam air. Naruto sekarang bernapas lega karena tidak bisa di pungkiri sekarang ini dia dalam posisi terdesak karena dia tidak mempunyai elemen air.

" Goaarrrr " suara Naga air itu kembali terdengar.

Ketika telinga Naruto mendengar raungan naga air itu untuk kedua kalinya, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan dan samping tetapi dia tidak menemukan naga air itu dan ketika dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang dia menemukan sosok naga yang sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

Karena tidak punya waktu lagi untuk menghindari terjangan naga air itu, dia harus menerima dengan senang hati ketika mulut naga yang terbuka lebar itu langsung menerjang tubuhnya dan memaksanya untuk terjerembab ke dalam air.

" Byarrr " tubuh Naruto pun langsung tenggelam ke dalam air ketika naga raksasa itu menghantam tubuhnya.

' Sial kenapa aku harus bertarung di air ? ' umpat Naruto ketika tubuhnya mulai tenggelam.

Bukannya menghentikan serangannya ketika Naruto sudah tenggelam ke dalam air, Haku yang sudah bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali malah membuat sederatan segel tangan dan membenturkan telapak tangannya ke permukaan air.

" Pyakk " bunyi benturan antara telapak tangan Haku dan permukaan air.

" **Suiton : Goshokuzame no Jutsu "**

Dari kelima jari Haku yang menempel di permukaan air keluar lima ekor Hiu yang terbuat dari air danau yang mulai mengental.

" Goarrrr " kelima Hiu itu langsung berenang ke dalam air untuk mencari mangsanya.

Naruto hanya bisa melebarkan kedua matanya ketika melihat lima Hiu yang berenang mendekatinya dengan refleks Naruto langsung mengambil satu buah kunai dari kantongnya dan mengaliri kunai tersebut dengan chakranya.

Kunai yang telah di aliri chakra itu sekarang berbentuk seperti sebuah pedang dengan aura berwarna biru di sekitarnya.

" Goarrr "

" Slasshh " Naruto langsung menebas salah satu Hiu yang akan menyerangnya dari belakang.

" Slashhh " " Slasssh " " Slassssh " merasa di atas angin Naruto terus menerus menebas tubh Hiu air itu satu persatu dengan mudahnya. Naruto langsung menggeratkan genggaman kunainya ketika menyadari hanya tinggal satu Hiu lagi yang tersisa.

" Slasssh " Hiu yang kelima ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hiu – hiu yang berhasil dia lumpuhkan sebelumnya.

Karena tidak ingin dalam posisi terpojpk terus menerus akhirnya Naruto kembali berenang menuju permukaan.

" Gyahhh " akhirnya Naruto kembali ke permukaan air.

Setelah dapat kembali berdiri di atas air, masalah Naruto belum selesai dia masih harus berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk membawa Haku kembali ke daratan karena dia tidak mungkin melanjutkan pertarungan ini di atas air terus menerus.

Karena belum meemukan cara yang tepat, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk bertarung jarak dekat karena dengan bertarung jarak dekat kesempatan Haku untuk menyerangnya dengan Ninjutusu air akan semakin menyempit.

" Bugh " " Bugh " Bugh " Naruto dan Haku secara bergabtian melancarkan serangan tetapi memang tidak bisa di pugkiri jika pertarungan jarak dekat ini tidak membuahka hasil sama sekali bagi keduanya karena dari tadi memang pertarungan mereka berimbang.

" Buagh " Naruto langsung melakukan salto kebelakang sehingga ujung kaki kanannya mengenai dagu Haku yang membuat tubuhnya terpental ke belakang sebelum tubuh Haku menyentuh permukaan air Naruto sudah melesat dan menarik pergelangan tangannya dan memukul perut Haku tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang tengah menahan pergelangan tangan Haku.

" Buaghh " tangan Naruto berhasil mengenai perut Haku dengan telak.

Setelah puas dengan pukulannya, Naruto langsung melempar tubuh Haku menuju ke dartan. Melihat Haku sudah terlempar ke darat Naruto langsung menyusulnya.

" Apa kau sudah merubah keputusanmu unuk tidak bergabung dalam misi ini, Haku ? " tanya Naruto pada Haku.

" Tidak aku tetap ingin bergabung dalam misi ini " balas Haku.

" Walaupun itu berarti aku harus mengalahkanmu terlebih dahulu untuk membuktikan jika aku layak untuk bergabung " lanjut Haku.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Haku langsung merapal segel tangan yang panjang. Naruto sendiri begitu terkejut ketika dia melihat beberapa segel tangan yang di rapal oleh Haku karena segel tangan yang tengah di rapal oleh Haku merupakan segel tangan untu jutsu yang belum bisa ia kuasai dengan sempurna.

" **Hyouton : Makyou Hyoushou **"

Tiba – tiba saja air di danau membentuk sebuah cermin es yang panjang dan juga mempunyai ketebalan cukup. Cermin es tersebut tiba – tiba saja menggambang mendekati Naruto dan langsung menggelilingi Naruto tanpa ada celah untuk melarikan diri dari kepungan cermin es tersebut.

" Apa kamu ingat dengan Jutsu ini Naruto – kun ? " tanya Haku yang tiba – tiba saja muncul di salah satu cermin tapi detik berikutnya tubuhnya kembali menghilang ke sisi cermin yang lain.

Naruto hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi pertanyaan yang di lontarkann Haku dan juga secara perlahan matanya berubah jadi merah dengan simbol tiga koma yang berwarna hitam. Lambang tiga koma tersebut ecara perlahan – lahan mulai berputar dengan kencangnya dan putarannya akan bertambah kencang ketika Naruto mulai memfokuskan pandangannya untuki mencari keberadaan Haku dari salah satu puluhan cermin es itu.

Meskipun dengan Sharingannya yang aktif dia masih kesulitan untuk menemukan keberadaan Haku tapi di sisi lain dia merasa beruntung karena dia tahu jika Haku belum bisa menguasai jutsu ini dengan sempurna. Jadi, dia akan bertahan menunggu Haku kehabisan chakra karena dia tahu untuk melakukan jutsu tingkat ini memerlukkan kapasitas chakra yang begitu banyak satu hal yang menjadi kekurangan Haku saat ini.

" Sringg " " Sringgg " " Sringg " dengan bantuan dari Sharingannya Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas puluhan senbon yang Haku lemparkan dari salah satu sisi cermin.

" Trang " " Trangg " " Trangg " Naruto dengan mudahnya dapat menangkis semua senbon yang mengarah ke arahnya dengan mudah.

Meskipun dia tidak akan tahu cermin mana Haku akan muncul selanjutnya tapi dia masih bisa menangkis semua serangan yang di lancarkan oleh Haku dengan Sharingan.

' Basah ? ' batin Naruto ketika dia bisa merasakan jika permukaan tanah yang ia pijak mulai sedikit berair.

Ketika mata Sharingannya terus mengamati dari mana air ini berasal, kedua matanya mendapati bahwa bentuk dari cermin – cermin es milik Hakusudah tidak proporsional lagi itudi buktikan dengan bentuknya yang semula persedi panjang sudah tidak rata lagi dan juga retakan – retakan pun mulai muncul di sekitar cermin.

Haku sendiri juga sadar jika chakranya sudah mulai terkuras karena jutsu ini tapi dia belum mau menyerah, dia masih terus menerus melempari Naruto dengan senbonnya.

" Krakkk " retakan yang semula sedikit mulai menjalar dan retakan – retakan tersebut mulai terhubung satu sama lain yang menyebabkan cermin – cermin es itu hancur menjadi ribuan kepingan es yang berjatuhan ke permukaan tanah.

" Hah ... hah ... hah " napas Haku mulai tersenggal – senggal.

Naruto yang melihat Haku sudah kelelahan langsung mengambil tiga buah senbon dari kantong senjatanya dan melemparkannya ke arah Haku. Walaupun Haku sendiri dapat merasaka adanya seranga yang di lancarkan oleh Naruto tetapi dia tidakbisa berbuat apa – apa sekarang ini.

" Jlebbb " " Jlebbb " " Jlebbbb " ketiga senbon lemparan dari Naruto berhasil mengenai titik vital yang berada di sekitar leher Haku.

Idak sampai tiga detik, Haku sudah mulai tidaksadarkan diri dan tubuhnyaterjatuh ke tanah.

" Bughh " tubuh Haku pun jatuh ke tanah.

Melihat Haku yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, Naruto langsung berjalan mendekatinya. Sesampainya di dekat Haku. Dia langsung menggangkat tubuh Haku secara perlahan dan membopongnya menjauh.

" Ini sudah menjadi keputusan ku untuk tidak melibatkanmu dalam misi ini Haku... "

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : Maaf jika chapter kali ini begitu jelek dan banyak typo dimana – mana karena saya tidak mempunyai waktu untuk membaca ulang cerita ini. Ini semua karena saya di sibukkan dengan tugas sekolah yaitu untuk menyelesaikan Laporan PRAKERIN, jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf.**

**Untuk para reader yang sudah dan belum pernah meninggalkan jejak tolong untuk kali ini tinggalkan jejak, karena jejak anda akan memberi motivasi kepada saya untuk meneruskan cerita ini.**

**Please Read Review Fav and Follow this story,**

**Bye,**


End file.
